Peachy Running
by Lyssaphra
Summary: An AtsBtVSBSSM crossover. After realizing that she cannot continue fighting for the moment, Usagi travels to USA where she meets a group of people that will change her life. FINISHED
1. Chapter One

Please note that this story has been revised and rewritten in parts since the last update. It would be recommended to read everything from the beginning. There should be continuous updates from now on until the story is ended. 

Peachy Running

By Licca

Chapter One

__

_Atlantis, thousands of years ago_

"Briseis!"

The regal, yet young woman pacing the marmot corridors froze where she stood, then whipped around to look anxiously at her approaching lover and soul mate.

"Angelus!" she fearfully exclaimed. "How bad is it?"

She quickly walked towards him, then paused as she saw his expression. This was not good.

"Angelus?" she asked again. "It's bad, isn't it?"

He gave her a sad smile.

"Metalia has breeched the parameters of our kingdom," he quietly said. "Our army was defeated at Three Birds Pass. She has demons, Briseis, there's no way to stop her now. They're planning to sink our whole island into the sea, and there's nothing we can do without the Silver Crystal and Sere."

Briseis went white. There were millions of people living here at Atlantis. She didn't even want to imagine the losses.

"No!" she softly exclaimed, "I knew she planned on getting rid of you and me, but sinking the whole island? Empress Serenity spoke the truth when she said that my aunt would stop at nothing. Oh, how I wish there was a way to stop her! But it's impossible now. We're too segregated to do anything!"

Her last cry echoed through the empty corridors of the Rose Palace, making Angelus take a quick step forwards to envelope her in his arms.

"I know, love," he said. "They have sealed off the whole island. They won't risk you surviving. The moon will go next; they don't want you to interfere. I managed to get to your brother, but that was the only thing I could do. He's on his way to Sere now."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"So it is over?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied. 

A determined look settled on Briseis' face. ****

"Then it's time for me to send you to Empress Serenity," she grimly said.

Angelus' eyes widened and he was about to refuse when Briseis put a soft finger on his lips.

"There's no use in arguing," she gently reminded him. "Empress Serenity will need your help, Angelus. Without you, the world is lost. Go to her, help her. For me. Together, you can harness enough power from the ginzuishou to save the world."

Angelus gave her a dejected look but nodded. Briseis closed her eyes and drew her power from the ginzuishou that was her birthright. Then she opened a portal. Her love stepped through, and she let go, knowing that her husband were safe. Then the water came…

_Tokyo, Japan - year 2000 ___

Usagi Tsukino woke up with a sunny smile on her face as the alarm alerted her that it was time to rise. Normally, she was a heavy sleeper, and not too fond of getting up early, but today was different. Today was the day when she would finish the first step in becoming a true senshi.

Getting up to dress practically in a flowery, lavender skirt with frills on the bottom and a white top, she brushed her hair into her trademark odangos and went down the stairs to eat breakfast. Her family was already out of the house, and so she had to do with two slices of bread and a cup green tea. It didn't disturb her though as breakfast never had been one of her favorite meals. Probably the reason she gulped down her food at lunch.

It was sunny and bright outside that day, a perfect day for a walk. She wasn't walking for pleasure though, she had a goal. And that goal lay on the other side of town. She was looking forwards on walking there though. Why shouldn't she too take advantage of the wonderful weather after all?

When she came into the area where she usually bumped into Mamoru Chiba also known as Tuxedo Kamen, she slowed down. It was too nice of a day for her to want a quarrel with the three years older young man, and they seemed to quarrel every time they met.

She wasn't that lucky. When she rounded a corner in the middle of the area, a tall male with raven hair were just about to do the same and two seconds later, both lay sprawled out on the ground. 

"Damn it Odango Atama!" the man swore, looking at the papers spread out all over the ground, papers that had been in his hands two seconds earlier. "Will you ever watch where you're going?" 

She gave him a cool look and in her disappointment for having her day ruined once again by the raven-haired college student, she forgot her klutziness and gracefully slid to her feet. A thing that happened increasingly often now, even when she wasn't concentrating especially at it.

"I did, Chiba-san," she neutrally said, adding the slight insult with a flourish she usually lacked. "It's not **_my_** fault there's a corner here. Moreover, there is this little thing called 'accident' which happens every day to many people. However, that doesn't matter, right? You don't believe in accidents." 

Then she turned her back to him and walked away, leaving him behind. There was no use in initiating any further quarrel with him. She was the first to admit that Mamoru was the most skilful arguer of the two of them.  


  
Mamoru stared after the petite blonde with the hot temper he thought he'd had all figured out. Something about her had changed since the last time he had seen her outside battle for a longer time. Before, she never would have stuck up for herself, now she did that and more. She hadn't screamed or cried at him at all; she had been as composed and distant as he usually was. It confused him.

Making a quick decision, he swiftly gathered the last of his papers up and hurried after Usagi, grabbing her arm gently to catch her attention. She turned to him, a patient and slightly curious look on her face. 

"Hai?" she said. "Anything you would like to add to your insult?" 

He stared at her. She was behaving weirdly. 

"Sumimasen," he blurted out. "I should not have insulted you like that. It wasn't anyone's fault." 

Usagi gave him a startled look. 

"Excuse me," she said. "But did you just apologize to me? Odango Atama?" 

He smiled at her and pushed some of his disobedient hair from his face. 

"I did," he agreed. "I **do** apologize to people I insult on a regular basis, even though I have not done so when it comes to you. For that I ask for your forgiveness." 

Usagi nodded, giving him a blinding grin. 

"I'm sorry if I was a little harsh back there" she said softly. "It just seemed so sad to disturb such a beautiful morning with a petty quarrel."

Strangely warmed by her surprising admission, Mamoru grinned back at her. 

"I agree," he smiled. "Are you headed for somewhere special, or do you want some company?" 

"Arigatoo," she softly replied. "It is not needed though. I am heading to a dojo just a few blocks from here for my second lesson this week." 

"I didn't know you take lessons in martial arts," he commented, surprised by her revelation. "It's a very good idea though. You can't get enough training with all these youma attacks. How come I haven't heard about this before?" 

Usagi's face saddened a little. 

"I haven't told the senshi," she gradually admitted. "I want to surprise them by showing that I truly _do _take our mission seriously. Besides, I do not think I could cope with Rei-chan's teasing all the time. Or your teasing for that matter." 

He frowned at her. 

"Why would I tease you about that?" Mamoru confusedly asked. "Taking more responsibility as a senshi is a good thing after all." 

Usagi nodded in concord. 

"Hai" she agreed. "But I've been a klutzy, growing girl for so long now. Why would I change now?" 

"Rei-san wouldn't do that" Mamoru disagreed. "She's a nice young lady." 

"She is" Usagi allowed. "But she has never really come to terms with that it's me, the klutz, who is the leader among the senshi. She believes that she or Mako-chan should be the one, as they are the best warriors and tacticians." 

Mamoru thoughtfully looked at her. He had never considered that. But why should he? It wasn't long ago he joined the team at all, had only worked with them for a short while. But still... Usagi was a good leader. A little clumsy sometimes, but that was to be expected from a still growing adolescent. Moreover, she did fight well when she managed to get her awkward body to obey. The smallish girl had frankly not yet grown into her body, it was just natural that it hemmed her movements. Besides, he seemed to recall that many of the other senshi had the same problem sometimes, if not as accentuated as they were further along their road of development. Usagi wasn't the only one who had her klutz attacks.

"That's not true!" he protested. "You're a talented warrior. When you are fully grown you will no doubt be as graceful as they." 

Usagi gave him a hopeful look. 

"Do you really think so?" she said. "It just seems like I never will grow into my body. Maybe I'm just clumsy." 

"That hasn't anything to do with it" Mamoru quirkily disagreed. "It's a natural stage in your growth. It isn't much more than two years since I myself finally grew out of my own klutz attacks." 

"Maybe" Usagi admitted, then she glanced at her watch and made big eyes. "Oh! I have to hurry. Sayoonara, Mamoru-kun." 

She fired a last smile at him before starting to walk rapidly through the park. Grinning faintly Mamoru called his own goodbye to her before heading towards the Arcade. He was in great need of a nice, strong coffee right now. He _hated_ mornings.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

_Somewhere - Tokyo, Japan - year 2000_

The call had come just about half an hour ago when she was in the shower after testing for a new belt in her choices of martial art styles, aikido and karate. It had startled her beyond words and worried her even more. For the attack was at the opposite side of town, and it was going to take time to get there.

_Half an hour earlier_

Usagi was rinsing her long, well cared for, blonde mass of hair from soap when a subtle beeping from her subspace pocket caught her attention. Swiftly materializing the communicator, she tapped the 'on screen' button. Sailor Mars' face immediately showed up on the small screen, a stressed expression on her usually serene features. 

"Finally," she snapped. "There's a youma in the mall by your school. Transform and come here quickly, Usagi-chan. We need you." 

A panicked expression made its way to Usagi's face.

"But..." she started. 

Mars face grew even stressed as she apparently glanced over her shoulder.

"There's no time," she tensely said. "Get here now, Usagi-chan. Over and out." 

Usagi didn't waste any time staring at the pink communicator but just grabbed her henshin locket and uttered her activation phrase. A multicolored glimmer later, Sailor Moon were sprinting the fastest she could through town, Usagi Tsukino's personal belongings carelessly deposited in the subspace pocket.

_Battle Scene - Tokyo Japan - year 2000_

Gasping and breathless from her high speed run through Tokyo, Sailor Moon arrived to the crime scene half an hour later and was greeted by a horrifying scene. Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen was taken out, laying unconscious on the ground, and Mars was supporting herself against a bench to hold herself upright as she threw her fire attack at the youma together with Jupiter's lightning attack. The boyish senshi was bleeding from several smaller injuries and seemed to be fighting to stay conscious, probably due to a concussion. 

Sailor Moon rapidly surveyed the situation, and then jumped into the fray without pausing for her famous introduction. Reaching into her subspace pocket, she grabbed her Moon Wand, pointing it at the youma after alerting her fellow senshi to her presence so they had plenty of time to move away.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she called out, blasting the creature with as much energy she dared to use. 

Screaming as it usually did, the youma exploded into nothing. Sailor Moon worriedly turned to her friends.

"Are you well?" she asked softly. "I'm sorry I am late, but I came as soon as I could…" 

Mars and Jupiter shared a pointed look before looking at her with a strange expression on their faces.

"We are as well as one can be under the circumstances," Mars carefully said. "Sailor Moon-san, Jupiter-san and I have discussed a matter concerning you, and we came to a decision earlier today. We came to an agreement that you should not continue fight with us. While we love and treasure you as a friend, we don't believe that you are quite fit for this mission."

"Hai," Jupiter softly said. "The fact that you have so many things to consider besides being a senshi, grades and growth for example, puts us all in danger. Maybe later, when you have found your place in life, you can join us again."" 

"Mercury-san and Tuxedo Kamen-san are hurt," Mars quietly said. "And while it isn't your fault, there's no idea to deny that we need a Sailor Moon that can help us more efficiently than you can right now. In a few years though, I do not doubt that you will make a fine Sailor Moon. But right now, you need to live a normal life and find your place in the world without having the youma hanging over your head." 

Their words both eased and burdened Sailor Moon's heart. While it hurt that they did not think that she made a good Sailor Moon, she also understood why they thought so, and she knew that they were right. Wasn't that the very same reason as to why she took classes in martial arts after all? Neither could she deny that her heart greatly desired this, a normal life away from the burdens of heroism.  

"Maybe you are right," she slowly said. "I'm not ready yet. And while I believe I will be in a couple of years, I probably _is_ somewhat of a burden right now." 

"Not a burden, Moon-san" Luna soothingly said, treading out of the shadows. "You just are not ready for this yet. I heard you parents saying that you were offered scholarship to a school in the United States due to your prowess in Home Economics. Maybe you should take up on the offer." 

"Yes," Jupiter agreed, taking place next to her. "You once told me that your greatest dream beyond marrying is to be an interior decorator. This is your big chance." 

Sailor Moon pondered the suggestion. Jupiter's words were true, maybe it _would_ be good for her.

"Yes," she finally said. "I believe I will do that. Am I still welcome to the meetings?"

Mars grinned, a relieved look on her face.

"Of course, Moon-san!" she exclaimed. "You are still our friend, and we still want to say goodbye before you leave."

Sailor Moon smiled and nodded. Then they went their separate ways, Moon were expected at home soon.

Five minutes later, she opened the door to her house with an excited expression on her face, her eyes sparkling as she went to tell her parents the good news.

"Usagi!" her mother proudly grinned. "I'm so glad you decided to take the scholarship! It will be such a great experience for you." 

Usagi hugged her mother tightly.

"Arigatoo mother, for giving me this chance" she whispered. 

_"_You're welcome, Usagi-chan," her mother softly replied.

Still smiling, Usagi left the kitchen to go to her room, but was hindered by Shingo as he placed himself in her way, a hesitant expression on his face. 

"You're going to that school in USA?" he silently said, fidgeting uncomfortable. "Dad said you would." 

Usagi gently smiled at him.

"Hai," she lovingly said. "It's just for a couple of years though. Maybe you can visit even. And think about all the things I can buy you…"

He grinned albeit somewhat sadly. 

"I guess so," he admitted. "When will you go?"

Usagi shrugged, she wasn't completely sure.

"Soon, I guess," she said. "I'm looking forwards to it."

_Outside the mall, Tokyo___

Tuxedo Kamen had been taken out early in the fight this time on and had been dragged out of danger by Jupiter while the others distracted the youma. At his secluded resting place behind a couple of bushes, he wasn't easily seen. And so, no one noticed when a practically growling Queen Beryl appeared next to him.

"Well, well, prince Endymion," she gleefully muttered. "I don't know why my mistress would want _you_ back in her fold after your last betrayal, but I'm certainly not complaining. You will be _very_ useful for me…"

With a purple shimmer, the two of them disappeared.

Stornoway, Scotland  Great Britain – year 2000

Kunzite abruptly sat up in his bed, his head aching after the sudden rush of memories put there. Vague memories of a golden haired beauty swam before his eyes before he put them away in favor of the call from his master.

"I am coming, my lord," he whispered under his breath. "I will come and we shall conquer once more."

But even as he started packing for the trip to Tokyo, his mind wouldn't let him forget those lively, blue eyes containing a life of pain.

Serov, Russia – year 2000 

Nephrite let his mind drift even as he stuffed all his belongings into the car. He had known that this day would come for a long time now. The stars had told him about it, and the planets had spoken to him concerning the future. A time of choices and different paths was beginning now, they were telling him. But the outcome to the prediction wasn't very clear. To interpret that, he needed to visualize all of the planets, seeking their cooperation. But Jupiter kept quiet and kept its secrets to itself. And that worried him.

Tokyo, Japan – year 2000 

Jadeite unfeelingly heard the call of his master reach out for his rogue generals, searching for them, calling them. And they would hear his call and answer it, joining them for another glorious war. Time had come, and now, he would finally get to eliminate the priestess that had defeated him in many ways. Finally, he would wipe her presence from the world. And his mind.

Nyhavne, Denmark – year 2000 

A tall man with long blonde could be seen standing outside a small cottage in the small forest, holding a simple backpack in his hand. A strange expression was imprinted on his face, and he was looking blankly at a huge canvas leaning against the cottage's wall. 

"And once again I heed the call, follow the bells from the tower, beckoning to join the war. Blue eyes easily forgotten, maiden beauty easily ignored. And yet, a sparkling intelligence will bring remembrance, as I lie on the bed of my death."

The man laughed almost maniacally.

"Goodbye poet and painter Zoicite, hello massmurderer and general Zoicite."

Softly chuckling, he started the trek towards civilization.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

__

_Outside Ami's school, Tokyo – year 2000___

When Ami exited her school the day after Usagi's depart, five men were waiting for her. Grim faced and with a dangerous air around them, they looked intimidating enough for a large void to appear around them. Everyone scooted around them. But not Ami. 

In the moment she saw them, something came together in her mind. It was as if a door had opened and set memories she didn't know she had free. She knew these men, she knew their identities as well as she suddenly knew her own. All her knowledge of the Silver Millennium had been restored. 

To say she was frightened by this new turn of events was to understate the whole thing. It terrified her. After all, she could now remember what they had done top the world the last time around. She could remember how one of them once had loved her and then turned on her in hatred. But the question that echoed in her mind was: why are they here, and what do they want?

****

****

_The Palace, Moon, Imperial year?_

Empress Serenity took one look at the former High Princess of Earth and sent everyone but the other royalty out of the throne hall. For in her hands, she carried the crown of the High Queen Gaia.

"I have bad news," she silently announced. "My mother, queen Gaia of Earth, is dead, and my brother, prince Endymion, was the one who murdered her, in front of the whole court." 

A surprised sound flew through the room, followed by angry voices. Letting it go on for a while before returning the order, Empress Serenity turned to Briseis. 

"Why would High Prince Endymion do such a thing?" she asked. "High Prince Endymion loved his mother." 

Briseis looked away, tears in her eyes. 

"Yes he did," she said quietly. "And he would never do anything to her. Normally." 

Empress Serenity frowned. 

"What do you mean?" she enquired. 

The young woman turned her head and looked at Empress Serenity, a sad expression in her face and anger in her eyes. 

"My exiled relative duchess Beryl" she simply said. "She has returned. And she has turned my brother's mind." 

A sob was heard from the young Moon heiress standing among the other heirs in the back and Imperial Princess Serenity stepped forwards, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Can we not do anything to free him?" she asked, her eyes big and vulnerable. 

Briseis didn't answer, but the Moon Empress turned to her daughter. 

"We do not know," she softly said. "It depends on which spell she has put on him. If it's just a binding spell, we can free him, but if it's a soul bind..." 

There was no need to say more. Everyone knew what it meant. 

"What happened to his generals?" someone suddenly asked. 

Briseis looked sad again. 

"He brought them with him" she said. "I was not quick enough to save them." 

Suddenly, a high laughter was heard, echoing through the silent hall. It came from the balconies, high above the hall, where the people could come to listen to their empress during her audience hours. Everyone lifted their eyes to look there and gasped as they took in the sight of the five men standing there with prince Endymion in the front and Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite and Nephrite behind him. 

The prince smiled evilly at their expressions and let his gaze glide over his audience. Pausing slightly at his sister and Imperial Princess Serenity, he mockingly blew them a kiss. Then they disappeared into nothing. 

"No!" 

The scream echoed through the castle, coming from the slender woman in white, collapsing on the floor next to her best friend, now High Queen of Earth. 

"Don't leave me..." 

****

****

_Tokyo, Japan year 2000_

Ami returned to the present with a quick shake of her head and stared at the former nobles of the Empire. They were all there, like they had been millennia ago. Everything was just like then. 

"Endymion-sama." 

The word was spoken with such spitefulness it even shocked herself. However, it wasn't unexpected. Mamoru lifted his head to look at her. 

"Ami-san" he mockingly said. "Or should I say 'Sailor Mercury-san'?" 

She willed herself not to comment on his reckless revelation of her alter ego, knowing that it would make the whole thing even worse. Steeling herself, she nodded curtly. 

"Call me what you like," she said with a neutral voice she worked hard to keep. "I'm both of these persons. Who are your friends?" 

She already knew of course, but it would be very foolish to let on that she remembered too much. Refusing to look upon the tall person with the long, curly blond hair, she focused on Endymion. 

"Oh" he just said. "You haven't been introduced, have you?" 

He flashed her an evil grin, no doubt thinking about her past with one of them. 

"Well?" he smirked. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" 

Ami rather sensed than saw how Kunzite rolled his eyes; he'd always been a rather sarcastic one and then stepped forwards. 

"Kunzite Haldane," he tonelessly said with a markedly Scottish accent. There was no doubt where he had been born in this life. It suited him though, as foreign as he looked with his white blonde hair. 

"Nephrite Glushenko," Nephrite said, making himself known. Apparently he had been born a Russian in this life. 

"Jadeite Okamoto," Jadeite said, and then Ami braced herself, knowing what was coming next. 

"Zoicite Johansen." 

The voice belonging to her once beloved swept over her, sending chills down her back. So well known and so beautiful. She had never realized how big part of her life he had been back then. Remembering how it had felt when he joined Beryl's team, she knew that she never wanted to feel that way again. Yet, she was standing there, faced with the same thing as then. Her thoughts came to an abrupt end when Endymion spoke up once again. 

"So" he said. "Now when we all are properly introduced, why don't we get down to business, hmm? 

Ami flinched inside. What did the damn guy want from her?

"Hai, why don't we?" she said calmly, not cluing them in on her terrified state. 

Endymion glared at her, anger molded into his every feature. She couldn't fathom why though.

"'Why don't we'?" he incredulously replied with that icy voice of his. "You speak as if you are not aware of what we want from you." 

Ami shook her head, on guard even as she knew that her situation was hopeless if they would decide to harm her - no one could fight five grown men with lethal fighting skills and magic in their bodies alone. 

"I _am_ not aware of what you want with me," she patiently said, showing a calmness she didn't possess. "I'm no mind reader. If you are in need of one of those, you should have visited Rei-chan." 

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, a cold smirk on his face. 

"Are you so sure we will not harm you that you dare to go against us?" he taunted. 

Ami just looked at him. 

"No" she seriously said. "I'm not. But it's the truth that I do not know what you want from me." 

"And if I don't believe you?" 

Letting some of her anxiousness out, she replied. 

"Then that's your problem." 

Then a voice spoke up, a voice she both wanted and didn't want to hear. 

"You're brave girl" Zoicite said. "But I dare to wonder - will you be as brave when we decide we don't believe you?" 

Ami raised her head defiantly and looked squarely into the eyes of her former beloved. 

"Well, as I see you don't now, I can't see why I would be less brave because of you speaking the words out loud." 

When she had spoken the words, she realized what she had done and paled. However, to her surprise, Endymion just laughed. 

"We believe you," he said cruelly. "And hear my words, that's the only thing keeping us from annihilating both you and your friends. But heed my words, the moment I hear that you have in your possession the item which I seek for, I will haunt you."

When he had said that, he turned around together with the generals and jumped into the red Ferrari standing a little bit away. Two seconds later, they were just a cloud of dust and Ami were sprinting her way to her bike.

_Cherry Hill Temple, Japan, Tokyo year 2000_

They sat in a circle in the sweet, green grass under a cherry tree, not looking on each other, or moving, all waiting for Luna to arrive. By chance, they had all been at the temple when Ami arrived, gasping out the news. None of them knew what to do. Fighting the youma was all right, but fighting all four generals plus the awakened prince Endymion over an item they didn't know were too much. Too much for them to handle without the six missing senshi, especially with the old memories beginning to awaken in their minds.

When the small black cat came running up towards them, they all looked grimly at her, making the small feline make an abrupt stop, almost sliding into Rei. She stared at their serious expressions for a second, and then sat down.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Has something happened?"

Rei smiled tiredly.

"History is repeating itself," she told Luna. "The Five generals are back."

Luna did not understand a thing.

"The Five generals?" she asked confusedly. "History repeating itself?"

"Our memories are returning, and so will yours," Ami answered in an emotionless voice. "The Five generals are now reincarnated and back into power. Just like it was during the Silver Millennia."

"Yes," Makoto agreed. "And without our full numbers, all we can do is try to keep the casualties down. Try to hold out until reinforcements come. For right now, the three of us are the only ones with the training to fight this…"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

__

_Mina's House - London, Great Britain year 2000 ___

Curled up on a rug by the window, Artemis pondered the recent developments in the Dark Kingdom. The last check-up he and Minako had done had shown that Queen Beryl once again had gotten prince Endymion and his generals in his clutches, and it worried Artemis beyond words. The last time that had happened, the Empire had been defeated, and that certainly did not bode well for the current world.

Whipping his tale around, Artemis came to a realization. They needed to get all the senshi ready to fight. Queen Beryl certainly seemed to have learned from her mistakes, and Metalia most certainly had. And as Minako and he were the only one who knew the truth about the Silver Millennia if you didn't count the possibility that the High Lord still walked this Earth , it all depended on them He had already sent Luna to wake the inner senshi, now he and Minako had to take care of the Inner senshi. Thank Serenity that he knew where they were.

With a sigh, he gracefully got up on his feet and bounced up the stairs to scratch the corner of Minako's, alias Sailor V's alias Sailor Venus' alias princess Minako Venus, door to be let in. 

"Who is it?" he heard her call out from within the room. 

After checking for her family, he answered. 

"Artemis" he said. 

He heard her getting up, and two seconds later, the door opened to reveal a petite teenager with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of adidas and a short top. 

"You look tired," she commented while she made her way back to her laptop through the mess of her room. "Didn't you say you were going to take a nap?" 

"Yes" he replied. "My thoughts kept me up though. You are aware of the latest movements of the Dark Kingdom?" 

That made the somewhat airy girl look up from the screen to glare at him. 

"Yes," she sarcastically replied. "You did not think I'm busy covering our tracks from Beryl's spies just because I decided to take a peak on her latest hair fashion, did you?" 

Artemis ignored her sarcasm.

"Good," he said. "Then you are aware of that the situation is becoming increasingly severe. In just a couple of years, it will become too much for the Inners to handle. We need to find, awaken and train the Outers." 

Mina frowned. 

"Do you have any idea where they may be?" she finally asked. "I know that we were all incarnated in Tokyo, but if I moved here as a baby, others may have done the same. And why not Briseis?" 

"I do not know her location, but if we can find her too, so much better," Artemis said patiently. "But I have the Outers' locations. They are all in the US ironically enough. Uranus is an professional racer, Neptune is a world famous violinist, Saturn's father teaches at UCLA and Pluto is an interior decorator." 

Mina perked up. 

"That's good" she commented. "But then there's this tiny problem. I'm not of age yet, and I do doubt that mother and father would condone me traveling to the United States to find heroines from Outer Space." 

Artemis looked thoughtfully at her.

"Yes, I had forgotten that," he admitted. "Not to mention how we are supposed to support ourselves over there."

Minako sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I may have the solution to both our problems," she calmly told him. "Am I right when I say that they all are somehow based in LA?"

Artemis cocked his head and looked thoughtfully at his young charge and mistress.

"Yes," he placidly agreed.

Satisfied, Minako nodded. 

"Then it is settled," she said. "As you know, I have had several offers from Volleyball teams all over Britain to join them for the next season. Yesterday, I received one from the US. If I accept it, I will move to LA, all expenses paid, be given a satisfactory salary and be able to continue my studies to inherit father's company. Father has already given me several hints that he would like me to take them up on this offer. What do you think, Artemis? Is this an acceptable solution?"

The cat gave her an exasperated look.

"How come _you _always have all the solutions?" he complained.  
  


_On a plane over the Pacific, year 2000___

__

Sleeping in the uncomfortable plane chair, Usagi dreamed.

_The Palace on the Moon, Imperial year ?___

**__**

The swords flashed in the sunlight as the two tall men danced the deadly dance of war. Even as they were just practicing, they were a sight to see. Movements' graceful, deadly and precise, skill as lethal as the bite from a cobra. They were completely synched, even as you could see that the taller man with black hair and piercing blue eyes were slightly faster and stronger. 

Mars and the princess stopped a while to just look at them, but soon, Imperial princess Serenity continued walking towards the training grounds. 

"They are very good" she commented. 

Mars nodded agreeing. 

"Especially High Prince Endymion" she granted. "I would believe he is almost as good at fencing as you, Bri and Uranus." 

"Yes" Serenity smiled, then blinked mischievously at her friend and guard. "What do you think about the other one, the one the High Prince presented as his general Jadeite? He would be about your level." 

Mars threw her hair over her shoulder, a dignified look on her face. 

"As if," she haughtily said. "I'm so much better than that blond earthling." 

At the same time, they entered the training area and the men stopped fencing, turning around to see whom it was. They made a beautiful picture standing there in the sunlight, their bare chests heaving, hair ruffled, eyes blazing and sword in hand. The fact that both were tanned and well muscled didn't exactly spoil the picture. 

"Imperial Princess Serenity!" they chorused as they saw the two of them. 

The two young women smiled at them. 

"We were asked to find you" Mars grinned. "Dinner is being served in a few minutes." 

The princess smirked a little. 

"But you cannot go like that" she said, a teasing smile on her lips. "As much as my bodyguard appreciates it, not all ladies approve of half naked, sweaty men." 

The two earthlings smiled at that, giving Rei two pointed looks. Mars blushed furiously, giving her princess a death glare. 

"I'm going to get you for this" she mumbled. 

Serenity smiled sweetly. 

"I think not," she said. 

Thinking fast, Mars returned the smile with one of her own. Then she got an idea. 

"**I** think so," she evilly mumbled. 

The princess got a slightly worried look on her face and was just going to say something when Mars spoke up, loud this time. 

"As if you should say anything," she said with a high voice so the two young men would hear her. "I seem to remember that you were in the same state just this morning after sparring with Uranus. Venus actually said that it was the fastest you have moved yet." 

Quickly catching on what Mars was trying to do, Serenity tried to intervene, but was interrupted as High Prince Endymion started to speak. 

"So you are good at swordplay, princess?" he said with a degrading smile. 

Not liking the look on his face, Serenity's voice was rather cold when she answered. 

"Yes" she said shortly. "Me and my court are trained in the arts of war. The inner senshi are not as skilled as the Outers, Earth and I but they manage." 

Endymion and Jadeite shared a tolerating gaze, which neither of the women liked too much. They shared a gaze of their own, making a quick agreement to put the men in place. 

"Maybe we can spar sometime" Endymion said, the same indulging smile on his lips. 

Serenity put on her most girlish and innocent expression.

"Yes" she said. "That would be fun."   
  
  
  


"You did **what**?" 

The exclamation echoed through the palace as the princess told her friends and loyal guards about the oncoming duel. Serenity smiled patiently at the eight senshi in front of her. 

"I accepted his proposal for a duel," she repeated. 

"He could get hurt, Sere" Jupiter said seriously. "You know how good you are. It could affect the relationship between Earth and the Moon seriously if he got hurt." 

"I will be careful" Serenity promised. 

Uranus shook her head. 

"I cannot see why he would request such a thing," she said in an amazed tone. "Have he not heard about the senshi or the fact that Bri, you and I are the best fighters in the Universe?" 

Mercury shook her head. 

"Earth is a very isolated planet since the Wars," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if this is the first time the prince has even left Earth." 

Uranus frowned. 

"But still..." she said. "He would not have known then that Serenity could fight, if not..." 

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Mars. 

"...Someone told him" Uranus finished, fixing her dark eyes at the hotheaded Martian. "You told him, didn't you, Mars?" 

Mars looked away. 

"Yes" she said. "Serenity and I were teasing each other. Nothing serious. Until we saw their reactions." 

"Reactions?" Venus said, and then smiled. "Oh, I see. They got into girls-can't-fight mode." 

Serenity nodded with disgust evident in her beautiful features. 

"Exactly" she said. "You should have seen the look they gave us. It was so... condescending and indulging." 

It was as if a wind had blown through the group, all the displeased feelings gone. When someone finally said something, the normally shy and peaceful Mercury spoke up, with a smirk on her lips. 

"What can we do?" she asked. 

Serenity smiled. 

"We should keep them from finding out anything" she decided. "Venus, you and your team takes care of the generals. I'll distract the prince. Uranus, you and the outers, just help were you are needed." 

All the senshi nodded, agreeing. Operation 'Women can fight' had begun.   
  
  


About two weeks passed by before something more happened, and the Earth delegates were as oblivious as ever. The presence of the five beautiful girls had caught their interests immediately and from there, everything had gone easy. 

They had decided that the duel would take place during the autumn festival, celebrating the birthday of the Moon Empire. No one knew about the duel but them and the empress weapons master of course, as they needed access to the training area and the weaponry. When the day came, they all gathered where it had all started.   
  
  


Serenity adjusted the brown pants and dirty, white blouse she usually wore when training with Uranus and let her hair out of her odangos to braid it tight, wrap it into a bun and pin it to her head. Then she pulled on her worn, wrinkly boots and took the long broadsword of moon steel from its corner to fasten it to the belt around her waist. Uranus smiled at her and handed the young princess a black coat. 

"Pity you can't fight in your Sailor Moon form" she commented. "Then you could use your Imperial sword." 

Serenity nodded. 

"I know," she agreed. "But my mother doesn't know about this unscheduled exercise. If she felt me transform, she would think I was in danger." 

"You'll have to do with a normal sword," Uranus concluded, opening her own black coat to hang a sword of her own over the twin outfit to Serenity's. 

Serenity gave her a weird look. 

"Why are you wearing the training outfit?" she asked. "It's not you who are going to fight." 

Uranus smirked at her. 

"I thought we should give them a show of how **real** fencing are done" she grinned. "Afterwards of course." 

Serenity grinned back. 

"Why not?"   
  
  


Endymion pulled the loose shirt he used at practice over his head and stuck it into a pair of black pants. Giving the sword laying on his bead a nervous look, he turned to his generals standing a little bit away, already dressed in tunics, pants and coats. 

"Do you think I should back out?" he asked nervously. "What if I hurt her? It would mean a serious drawback for the relationship between Earth and the Moon." 

"Don't worry" Kunzite said in a neutral voice. "I've heard rumors. She's supposed to be capable with a sword. People have not been very sharing though. It is as if they have been told not to say anything." 

Endymion frowned. That was weird. Maybe the girl could fight after all. Then he got his mind right and smirked. On the other hand, maybe not.   
  
  


They had all gathered at the training areas. The princesses had all donned coats after their own color except the princesses of Uranus and Moon, who wore black ones, and so had the generals and the High Prince. The ones who were not going to fight had taken place on one of the sides together with the weapons master, while Serenity and Endymion were standing in the middle of the rectangular, sandy platform were you trained one-on-one combat. 

When Uranus and Kunzite, whom were acting as judges of battle, signaled, both took off their coats, giving them to the nearest person and drew their swords, crossing them between them in a greeting. 

"So" Endymion grinned. "Are you ready?" 

Serenity laughed and got a smug look on her face. 

"This is going to be fun," she answered. 

Then they started. Their movements were slow in the beginning, both testing each other's strength. None of them were even a little breathless yet or any sweaty, even as the sun was burning into their bodies. Soon the prince started to move faster, forcing Serenity to follow, even though she did it a whole lot easier than he expected her to. They continued like that for a while, the prince setting up a pace, Serenity following gracefully, without making any mistakes. Both had taken minor hits, but nothing that would end the battle. 

After a good of ten minutes, Endymion started to get tired, and by then he had realized that the princess was a lot better with the sword than he'd thought. She noticed him tiring and smiled beautifully at him. Then she switched hand. 

It took him completely by surprise and when she quickened the pace after that, it was clear that she was going to win. Fifteen minutes after duel had begun, Endymion lay on his back in the sand, his sword a few feet away and Serenity's resting lightly against his throat. He looked up into her face and saw the laughter there, starting to smile himself. She sheathed her sword and held out a hand to him. Grabbing it, he pulled himself up, surprised at her strong grip. He brushed the sand of his cloths, and then held out his hand to shake hers. 

"You're good" he smiled. "Where have you learned to do that?" 

She smiled back at him. 

"Oh, here and there" she answered teasingly. "Actually, I've been training since I was just a child. Have you ever heard about the sailor senshi, the ones protecting the universe from the powers of the demon dimension?" 

Endymion looked at her. 

"Yes" he said. 

Serenity gestured towards the other princesses. 

"We eight are the ones of this galaxy," she said. "There's a senshi of Earth too, but she isn't actually a sailor senshi, rather the key to keeping the demon dimension from taking over and she has special powers to do it." 

Endymion frowned at her. He had never heard about a woman senshi coming from Earth. 

"Who's that?" he asked. 

"Well" Serenity said mysteriously. "That's for me to know and you to guess." 

Their eyes met, and in that moment, they felt something pass between them. Serenity shook her head, and then looked at him. 

"So" she said with a beaming smile. "Want to see two of the best warrior in the universe in action? It's a pity Earth isn't here, then you would've seen a fight!" 

Endymion stepped back and bowed. 

"I would be honored," he answered truthfully. 

In the next second, the tallest of the other senshi, the one he thought was an Urani, stepped out of the line and dropped her coat, revealing an outfit similar to Serenity's, complete with a sword. The two women stepped out in the middle and greeted each other, not bothering to draw their swords. Then, at the signal of Jupiter and Kunzite, they started to circle each other. As if they had synchronized each other, both drew their swords. 

The next ten minutes he saw what real swordsman ship was. They seemed to glide over the ground, moving like big cats, their movements soft and easy. A fastness coming from intensive training was evident in every move, sometimes their swords even blurred. In addition, they didn't just fence; they kicked, hit, rolled. Used all their bodies to get the upper hand. However, no one succeeded. Ten minutes later, they stepped away from each other and bowed. 

"My God" was the only thing he could say. 

Serenity flashed him a grin, looking into his eyes. None of them spoke, but in that moment, a connection was established, and it hadn't broken since. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

_Somewhere - L.A. USA - year 2001_

Usagi Tsukino slowly browsed through her notes from the days visit to a gallery downtown. She and three other students at the college she currently studied at had been commissioned to arrange a coming exhibition as a part of their exams, and she was looking forwards to finally getting to practice her choice of profession, even if it would be a while until she had finished her studies.

She had been in LA for almost a year now, spending the first half-year taking a thorough course in English while living with one of her father's business associates. It had been hard, especially as languages weren't exactly her favorite subjects, but she did have to admit it helped a lot. Now, she spoke English rather well, if with an accent. 

It had been lonely to be all by herself in the US at first, that she had to admit. Not to mention that it felt incredibly weird to not fight youma all the time. But in the end, she couldn't help but feel relieved that she didn't have to fight yet. She wasn't ready yet. However, she knew she would return eventually to take up her position as Sailor Moon. In the meanwhile, she got running reports from her friends in Japan on the current situation. So far, they managed rather well, even with the sudden appearance of the four generals and the mysterious prince Endymion.

With a sigh, Usagi rose. She had to get back to the dorms now to type up some assignments on her laptop. Life as a college student sure wasn't all fine and dandy…

_The roof of a building - L.A. USA - year 2001_

Angelus stared into the setting sun, relishing in the feeling of not burning. It was finally done; he had managed to get himself together, both literally and figuratively speaking. Angelus and he were no longer separate beings as they had been for over two hundred years since that foolish day he let his depression overwhelm him. They were one being, demon and man entwined, making a strong being without the weaknesses of man or demon. The darker side of him was still there, but it was a part of him now, it could be suppressed until needed. As it had been in the beginning.

Ironically, the woman who made him separate into two beings was the one who made place for the fusion. Buffy Summers the woman both parts of his soul loved to obsession. The woman who could hurt him beyond words and had done so already. It had been necessary both times it happened though, and Angelus knew that no one were to blame.

The reason for his sudden mental turn around was the quarrel they had just a few hours ago. It had been about all and nothing, but it wasn't what had been said that was important. It was the fact that they for the first time had hit each other in malice. A fact that still made him shudder with guilt. It had woken him up though and made him smell the roses. There was no use in going around like a depressed maniac after all.

Turning around to go inside, Angelus couldn't help but smile. Before, he had been to wrapped up in his own guilt and depression to understand what it meant that the reincarnations had begun. Now it did, and it made him feel hopeful. The time of change had finally come!

_Vampire Hunters High Quarter - L.A. USA - year 2001_

The black teenager going by the name Charles Gunn was no ordinary street kid. He was a part by a gang of orphaned and homeless teenagers who had devoted their lives to hunting vampires, the leader in fact. Not too common in LA. Or anywhere else in the world for that matter. Especially as the mortals fighting the evil creatures of the dark has a tendency to die very quickly. And the teens even more often than the adults. However, he, _they_, had help. They would've died a long time ago if Angel hadn't been. The souled vampire with a guilty mind trying to make amends for something he couldn't rule over. 

The young boy, seventeen years old or so, rose from his bed and looked out over the streets, then pulled on his all black cloths to walk out of the warehouse he and his gang lived in. He was feeling restless, and he knew then, that something or someone was out there, needing him. Years had gone by since he first had learned to trust his guts. He jumped into the rusty old pick-up they used in their job and started to drive, following the feeling deep inside him, leading him to a dark alley deep inside the middle class part of town, close to one of the colleges.

As he hopped out of the car, he heard a rustle from the darkest corner as two vampires attacked someone. Quickly dodging into the alley, Gunn found himself face to face with three vampires attacking a college girl in his own age. She seemed to have some basic knowledge about the martial arts and was holding out on her own rather well. But he knew that she couldn't go on forever.

He quickly threw himself at the closest vamp and was promptly kicked away. 

"Take the other," he gasped to it. "I'll take care of this one." 

She nodded and attacked the other vamp, keeping it away from it effectively by using martial arts moves. 

"Can't you guys get enough?" the girl panting after hitting the vampire in the head using an acrobatic kick. 

Gunn huffed. 

"They won't," he shouted at her while staking his vampire and going after the next one. "It's a vampire, stick something wooden and pointy through it's heart!" 

"Well" the girl said, glaring at the vamp and kicking it in the family jewels "I didn't know it was a vampire." 

Then she swiftly vaulted backwards (somewhat wobbly though, as if it was something she had just learned how to do) and grabbed a piece from a fence, throwing it like a Frisbee into the vampire's chest, making it explode into ashes. She turned to him.

"Need help?" she asked as he punched his opponent in the face. 

"No" he smiled and produced a stake from a pocket, dusting the vamp. "I'm ok." 

She grinned and nodded. 

"So I see," she said, then gave him an intense look. "Who are you? And what did just happen?" 

Gunn sighed. He wasn't the right man to explain this to her. 

"I'm Gunn" he introduced himself. "If you have nothing against it, I can take you to someone who can explain better than I can." 

She shrugged and stepped into the streetlight. 

"Why not?" she said. 

"Come" he said softly. "My car is over there." 

****

_Angel's apartment - L.A. USA - year 2001_

Angelus sat in his private library chronicling the last days of his life in one of the huge volumes he kept around for that very reason. It wasn't quite a diary or journal, rather a way for him to remember what had happened during his all too long life. And when you had lived for as long as he had, it was rather nice to have some help to remember all those millennia.

His sensitive ears suddenly caught the sounds of two sets of feet walking down the stairs to his cellar apartment. Frowning, Angelus put down the chronicle zoned in on the approaching guests. The first was most definitely Gunn, he knew no one else who knew the secret signal made up by whistling the theme to 'Xena: Warrior Princess' to show your peaceful intentions who would come at night. Not to mention that his scent was rather distinctive.

Concentrating on the second person, Angelus made a double take. He recognized that walking pattern, that scent of roses and the unique scent given to the descendants of the original Selenians. Could it be…?

"Angelman?" the boy asked softly. "You there?" 

Angelus smiled a little. 

"Yes," he replied." Come on in with your friend. I'm in the library." 

The door opened, and the boy entered together with his companion, a young woman he recognized all to well. She looked just like she had done all those millennia ago with the important difference that the small hair knots she used to wear was replaced with a simple braid reaching her upper thighs. But there was no doubt about her identity. This was the incarnation of the Imperial Princess, now Empress, Serenity, or as she called herself nowadays, Usagi Tsukino.

"Konbanwa," he softly said in Japanese, directing the words to the girl. "I am Angelus Lamia. It's nice to meet you." 

The girl gave him a surprised smile and offered her hand. 

"Konbanwa," she said quietly. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. Have we met before?" 

"Briefly," he replied with a smile. "I doubt you remember it."

He shook her hand, then turned to Gunn and raised an eyebrow. Understanding his unspoken question, Gunn answered. 

"She had a fight with a couple of vamps," he answered. "And fought them. She wants to know. I took her to you as I have a feeling that you're much better at this than I. Can I leave her with you? I have to leave, or the others will send a search party for me." 

Angelus nodded. 

"It's all right," he said and turned to Usagi. "Is it all right with you, Usagi-san?" 

"Hai," she nodded. 

Gunn nodded to them and disappeared, leaving Angelus alone with the strange yet familiar girl. He smiled at her. 

"Do you want to talk now, or do you want to take a shower and get clean cloths?" he asked softly. "I'm aware that fighting vampires can be rather hard on the cloths." 

Usagi gave him a radiating smile, the kind that Buffy usually gave him. A pang of loss ripped through his body, but he quickly concealed it. 

"Hai, arigatoo!" she exclaimed. "If it's not too much trouble of course?" 

"No" he assured her. "It's fine with me. Just follow me, and I'll show you to the bathroom. There are clean towels in there, and the shampoo and soap stand next to them." 

Usagi nodded and then he led her through the basement to the bathroom. She entered, and a few minutes later, he heard the shower turn on. Angelus nodded to himself, then took it on himself to find some of the cloths he always kept in the office for emergencies. Choosing a pair of drawstring pants in blue and a soft tee, he then grabbed a hairbrush and Cordelia's mirror to return to his apartment. There, he placed the articles outside her door and then went into the living room, turning on some music to wait for her arrival. 

It didn't take long. Within ten minutes, she entered the living room, carrying the brush, trying to brush her long blonde hair, failing miserably. 

"Give me a minute," she smiled weakly before engaging in battle with another tangle. In the end, she decided it was a lost cause. "Think you can help me with this? It's kind of hard brushing it by myself..." 

"I'll do it," he gently said. "Just sit down on the chair over there. We can talk while I'm brushing your hair." 

Usagi went over to the chair as he asked, and he positioned himself behind her, beginning to brush through her long hair, beginning at the bottom. 

"So" he started. "What do you want to know?" 

"Well" she answered. "The young man told me that those creatures I fought were vampires. You can start by explaining that one." 

Angelus smiled a little. Right to the point. 

"I guess we'll start at the beginning," he said. "The story starts millions of years ago, when Earth still was ruled by demons. However, due to a Great War ending, other humanoids came to Earth, finding and helping the humans.

"Slowly, their number increased, and soon their masses were almost as big as the demons. And at the same time, a woman came to Earth from outer space, from the Empire of the Moon, an empire with humanoids, to help the humans overpower the demons. And with the power of a talisman, the mighty Ginzuishou, she started to banish the demons. 

"But the strongest of the demons, the leader and lord of demons, Acathla, wouldn't give up that easy. He chose a strong human man; a man called Vampiros, and mixed his own demonic blood with his mortal, so creating a new race, called vampires after the first one, Vampiros. Part demon, part human, they wasn't exactly human, but not pure demons either. They were different, having gotten things from both species. 

"A typical vampire is allergic to sunlight, stakes, garlic, holy things and fire. They can be killed by beheading, burning, exposing to the sunlight and a stake through the heart. But they're also unable to have children, and has to mix their blood with a human to create more vampires, usually by biting them in the neck, drinking their blood, then letting them drink theirs. 

"A vampire has to eat blood to survive, and as he's technically dead, he has no breath or heartbeat. He casts no reflection and has extraordinary senses, strength, healing, speed and powers. However, he also looses his soul, the very thing that makes a human, and in its place, a demon comes. Therefore, a vampire's only desire is to overtake the world and bring hell to Earth once more. But so far, they've never succeeded. Partly because of the human strength, even as most human doesn't even know of their existence, but mostly because of the Slayer. 

"A Slayer is a girl born with the strength and skill to hunt and kill the powers of the night. She was created in the moment Vampiros was killed, and since then, a girl has always been here to fight them and protect humanity. When she dies, another comes in her place. But there's only one at a time, as another Slayer isn't called until the one that existed before her has died. That is, until a couple of years ago. 

"Back then, Buffy Summers were the Slayer, and she still is. But in her second year of Slaying, she died temporarily, but was revived. Another Slayer was already called though. So now, there are two. Buffy and a girl named Faith. 

"For every Slayer there's also a watcher. That's a wise man or woman with knowledge about demons, that record everything a Slayer does to save their deeds for the teaching of coming Slayers. They also help the Slayers with their training and research for them so they will know how to kill the demons they bump into. I think that's all." 

Angelus looked down at the golden girl and smiled. He had finished her hair a couple of minutes ago and braided it for her again. 

"I see," Usagi mumbled. "How come you know all of this?" 

Angelus smiled amusedly. Everyone he met seemed to ask him that. 

"I'm a vampire," he simply said.   
  
****


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

Angel's apartment - L.A. USA - year 2001

Her head snapped up and she stared at him, but she didn't seem scared. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. 

"You know, Usagi-san," he commented. "I think you are the first human to not have a rather violent reaction finding this out from me. Even the love of my life had a rather nasty shock finding out. She ended up screaming her head off in fact. But she calmed down rather fast though. It's usually more of an issue than it seems to be with you. Vampires feeding on humans and all that." 

Usagi smiled a little at that. 

"Why would I have issues with that?" she asked. "You haven't killed me yet, so it's rather obvious that you don't intend to do so. And as you told me quite readily without being threatening in any way, I'm willing to give you a chance." 

Angelus nodded. 

"Thank you," he said. "That means more than you'll ever now to me. Even some of my closest friends still have doubts about my trustfullness due to my speices. Now, do you have any questions, or can I ask mine?" 

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head. 

"Nothing that is of a great importance or cannot wait until later" she said. "You ask me." 

Angelus smiled at her, and then looked seriously at her. The next question would be a rather important one. He needed to now why she was here when she was supposed to be in Tokyo.

"Why have you left Tokyo, Usagi-san?" he gently asked. "It's a hard time coming to your city now, shouldn't you be there, helping?"

The golden girl jumped a little and gave him a startled look. 

"How did you...?" she started, but interrupted herself. "Never mind. You have all the rights to ask me that." 

Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Listen, and I will tell you my story," she softly said, settling back into her seat and stroking an errant lock from her face. 

Preparing to start talking, Usagi took a deep breath. It felt weird trusting the man like this, she had only just met him after all, but she could feel in her heart and soul that he meant her no harm. Besides, he seemed to be telling her the truth. 

"My full name is Tsukino Usagi" she slowly began, settling deeper into the couch, "and I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I am eighteen years old and a student at the Keyleu University. On the outside, I'm a normal teenage girl, but inside I'm not quite as simple. Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?" 

Angelus calmly nodded. 

"Yes," he replied. "They are the protectors of the galaxy, the heirs of the kingdoms of the nine planets. Each of them is bound to a ginzuishou which they draw power from, resulting in different skills. At the moment, four is active, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. One is inactive, Sailor Moon." 

Usagi's heart beat faster. He knew about them, more than they knew about themselves. Was he the link to their lost past? Could he help her, _them_, find the princess?

"Right," she absently said, still caught up in the possibilities. "Well, once upon a time, _I_ was the girl who was Sailor Moon. My cat advisor Luna activated me when I was fourteen years old to fight the Dark Kingdom and the youma. To find the princess."

"Find the princess?" Angel quietly commented, clearly amused. "_You_ were going to find the princess. It's hilarious, really." 

She gave him a questioning look, and he silenced, an amused look still on his face. 

"Please go on," he relented.

"I was terrified in the beginning," she continued, keeping a stern eye at him, "but I learned how to survive and fight, and soon I received the help of three other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen-sama, who helps us fight. It doesn't seem like he is a Senshi though. Instead of using magic connected to our planet signs, he throws some sort of nearly indestructible roses." 

Angelus gave her an incredulous look and chuckled. 

"Tuxedo Kamen?" he said. "Interesting name you have given him." 

Usagi shrugged. 

"It was the media's fault. You know how those vultures like to give silly names to everyone and their aunt. Shall I continue, or do you want to comment on anything else?"

Smirking slightly, Angelus nodded for her to continue.

"Well" she said with a stern look at Angel. "Anyway, while the other senshi have stopped growing for quite a while ago, I am quite a late developer. To be frank, I'm klutzy as nothing else if I don't watch my movements closely. In the end, it started to become a liability for the senshi in all. In the end, we decided that I would step back from my role as Sailor Moon to give my body time to fully develop before going in to fight again. It's better now, but I have still not grown completely into my body. Taking my classes in aikido and karate helps a lot though.

"The reason I'm here in USA is that I received a scholarship from the Keyleu University here in LA to become an interior decorator. My studies here will be finished in a couple of years, and then, I'm returning to Tokyo."

Angelus smiled warmly at her. 

"Sounds like you have had a very interesting life," he said. "I can say that I believe that you and your friends did the right thing to let you grow into your body. I have seen too many almost children loose their lives just because they didn't listen to what their bodies told them." 

Usagi nodded and looked curiously at him. 

"You seemed very amused during some parts of my story," she finally said. "May I ask what it was that was so funny?"

Angelus gave her a judging look before rising, walking across the room and taking a thick volume from the bookcase. It was in black leather and seemed very old, something that were confirmed by the yellow, almost crispy pages.

"It seems like it's time to recast the conserving spell on this book," he absently commented as he sat down. "A long time has passed since I looked in this chronicle last. Too many memories I guess."

Usagi gave him a sympathizing look. 

"Immortality must be hard," she softly said. You are very strong-minded to have survived this long." 

Angelus gave her a sad look. 

"Maybe," he quietly said, handing the book over to her. "Look at the picture, Usagi-san, and you'll have your answer." 

Usagi looked at the picture, then gaped. It was opened to show a beautiful, colored drawing of two smiling humans, a young woman and a young man. The woman was sitting on a field with her ruby red dress spread around her, smiling happily at the artist with her green eyes while fiddling with her waist length, golden hair. The man was standing behind her, smiling adoringly at the woman, his blue eyes alight with love and care. Dressed to match the woman, he wore a black tuxedo with a black and ruby red cape. There was no doubt of who he was.

"It's Mamoru-kun!" she softly exclaimed. "How…?" 

Angelus smiled a little at her exclamation then pointed at the text below the picture. Obediently, Usagi read the flowing script. 

"The Earthian Royalty" she read aloud. "High Queen Briseis and her brother High Prince Endymion. Bri & Endy the summer of 1023." 

"The year before the end of the Silver Millennia," Angelus silently supplied. "Mamoru-san is the reincarnation of Endymion as I'm sure you can see. You are correct when you say he's not a senshi though. He draws power from the ginzuishou of Earth though. My theory on why he uses roses as the manifestation of his powers is that he and his fiancé had them as a common interest. They even created their own rose garden on the Moon. Turn the page."

Turning the page with a slight tremble, Usagi took a deep breath before looking at the drawing there. She had a feeling of what she would find there.

She was correct. Before her was a young woman who could have passed for her twin. Dressed in a beautiful, blue gown there was no doubt that it was she. Reading below, Usagi stared at the words written beneath. 'The Imperial Princess Serenity II. Sere during the engagement ball.' 

"She's me…" Usagi breathed. "I'm… I'm…" 

Angelus looked seriously at her. 

"Yes," he confirmed. "You're the reincarnation of the Imperial Princess Serenity, Usagi-san. And if you allow me to, I can help you remember."  
  
****


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_Angel's apartment - L.A., USA year 2001 _

After the recovering of her memories with the help of the Selenian's powers, Usagi had opted on accepting Angelus' offer on sleeping in the guestroom. There was no way she would be let into the dorms this late, and frankly enough, she didn't think she had the energy to walk there. The fight against the vampires earlier and the many revelations of the night had taken their toll. 

Usagi had been asleep as soon as she placed her head on the pillow, and when she woke up the next morning, she did so to the delicious smell of pancakes. Two minutes later, Angelus entered the guestroom, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a casual, maroon shirt. 

"Good morning," he smiled. "I was just about to wake you up. Your breakfast is ready." 

Smiling broadly, Usagi dragged her fingers through her hair. 

"Thank you," she enthusiastically said. 

He laughed and gestured towards the kitchen.

"I found some cloths you can use until I drive you home after breakfast," he said. "Why don't you wash up and get ready? I'll finish setting the table." 

_Angel's office - L.A., USA year 2001_

Angelus was humming an ancient tune to himself as he made his way to the office from his car. He had just dropped off Usagi at her dorms, the girl promising to return later that afternoon to talk some more. He intended to use the time in between to get a grip on himself. He had been moping around long enough now. It was time for him to do what he should have done a long time ago. Assemble the senshi so handily living in LA and start training them for the final showdown between them and Metalia/Beryl. 

Opening the office door wide, he casually stepped into the office, not even noticing Cordelia's and Wesley's elated expressions.

"Good morning," he absently said, walking over to the desk and reaching for the phonebook. "You're early today." 

"EARLY?" Cordelia screeched. "We have been waiting here for an hour, worried sick for you, and your only words when coming back are 'you're early'? Do you realize how worried we were when we arrived to an apartment bathing in sunlight? We thought you had committed suicide over Ms. Slayer!"

Alarmed Angelus looked up to look as his friends. Seeing their expressions, he guiltily lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he ashamedly said. "So much happened yesterday that I forgot to brief you two. Believe me when I say that I'm terribly sorry for worrying you so. I just returned from dropping a friend off at her dorms."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, somewhat subdued by his unusually vocal apology.

"Friend?" she curiously commented. "Someone I know? I know it's not slayer girl, she's probably boinking her new boyfriend by now. And Faith should be complaining over the prison fashion. I mean, those jail costumes thingies are just plain ugly…"

"What Cordelia so subtly are trying to ask is: who is this friend of yours?" Wesley smoothly interrupted. "You haven't spoke of a female friend before."

Angelus nodded.

"I know," he conceded. "Her name is Usagi Tsukino. I've known her for a long time. We just haven't…seen…a lot of each other lately."

Wesley nodded.

"So I see," he said. "Tsukino… It sounds Japanese."

"It is," Angelus nodded. "She's from Tokyo. Now, there are a few things you should know about me. Something happened yesterday…"

And so he launched into the tale of his life and the events of the previous day, explaining all the changes in him and answering their questions, stopping with explaining that he was going to look up and activate the senshi situated in LA to start preparing them for the upcoming war.

"So," Cordelia finally summarized, "you are going to look up those celebrity aliens of yours in the phone book and just visit them at home?"

Angelus nodded, causing Cordelia to roll her eyes before giving him a patient look.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Angel… oops, sorry… Angelus," she sarcastically said, "but celebrities don't announce their private phone numbers for the world to see in the phone book. Nor can you just walk up to their door and ask to see them. Didn't you have security back in your days?"

Angelus frowned, then smacked his head.

"Damn," he cursed. "I'm so thick-headed. "

"Yes, you are," Cordelia gloated. "But thankfully, I'm not. Now, give me the name of your superstar extraterrestrials and let me work my magic."

Angelus gave her the names, and five minutes later, Cordelia returned from Angelus' office with a notebook filled with her curvy scribbles. Beaming proudly, she handed the book to Angelus.

"Here you are," she grinned. "Ways to contact your Martians." 

Angelus gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Cordelia," he said, immediately preparing to leave. "I owe you."

Going out the door, he could hear her call after him.

"I would appreciate a raise in salary!" 

_Haruka Tenou's home – LA USA year 2001_

Haruka Tenou, Japanese by birth and a New York girl since her second birthday, slid out from beneath the midnight colored Ferrari, wiping her hands on the dirty cloth jammed in the car door for that very reason. Now her baby should work as it should again. Taking place in the driver's seat, she started the car and listened to the low rumbling of the engine with a loop-sided grin.

"Yes!" she triumphantly exclaimed before taking the key from the ignition and getting out of the car. It was time for her to make her biweekly visit at the downtown motel to teach the owner's daughter how to play the piano. Evelyn Collins was a very good friend of hers back from the days as a new rookie in town. It didn't change because she was an international superstar now.

Flinging on a leather jacket and a baseball cap, Haruka strode over to a less conspicuous car, a beat-up but well-cared-for pick-up. No need to alarm the media of her biweekly visits downtown.

With the traffic to consider, the ride to Evelyn's place took twenty minutes. Parking in a faintly legal way close to the motel, she made a casual decision to take the front door this time around. Usually, she did the back-door thing, but today, she felt like taking the front door. Besides, wearing a tight top under the leather jacket accentuated rather well that she was a woman. And most of her fans thought she was a man. An easy mistake with her short hair and often shaggy clothing.

Pushing the door open, she blinked, adjusting her eyes to the dusk inside. Glancing around noncommittally, she surprised noticed that someone was already there, sitting in a worn armchair by the reception, nursing a cup with something pale in it. When she entered the motel, he rose and walked out into the light after putting down his cup.

Wary of his sudden movements, Haruka kept her eyes on him as he moved closer. It was a tall, lean man, dressed in a pair of jeans and a closefitting, maroon shirt, both garments betraying his muscled and sleek body, the body of someone who used it often. His skin hinted towards him not having seen the sun for a very long time, and his dark brown hair stood in sharp contrast to it together with his chocolate, almost black eyes that seemed to glow with a silvery shimmer in the sunlight from the windows. The movements were graceful, economic and utterly lethal, telling her that this man was comfortable in his body and knew how to use it. Moreover, she knew him.

Never being one to tiptoe around the issue, Haruka went straight at it.

"I know you, don't I?" she frankly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The man smiled serenely at her.

"Yes, you do," he calmly said. "Though we have not seen each other for quite a while, Haruka-san."

Haruka glared at him.

"Well, as I can't place you," she scathingly said, "would you please tell me your name and what you want me?"

Taking his left hand from its place resting on the counter, the man smiled at her.

"I am Angelus Lamia," he introduced himself. "And as for what I want..."

She didn't see him move. One second, he was standing at least five feet away at the other side of a table, one hand hanging by his side and the other half lifted in the air. The next second, he was standing so close to her that she could feel the whisper of his breath on her skin. 'Strange', she couldn't help but think. 'he doesn't seem to breathe half as often as I.' Then his raised hand was placed on her forehead and everything was forgotten.

A slight burning on her forehead, and she...remembered.

"Angelus," she whispered as she stumbled a step backwards to sit down in a convieniently placed sofa. "Then we lost the war and have been reincarnated."

The tall vampire nodded, a sad look flickering over his face.

"Yes," he agreed as he sat down next to her. "And now the world need the help of the senshi once again. Will you fight with us again, Haruka of Uranus?"

A mischievous smirk settled on her lips.

"Of course," she grinned even as she pondered the current situation. "It's time that bitch goes down!"


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

_Hotaru Tomoe's home – LA USA year 2001___

When Hotaru Tomoe arrived home from school that day, the sight of her father talking silently with a complete stranger met her. A tall man, he looked like how a noble in the 18th century should look in her opinion. And she instinctively knew there was something important about him.

Before she had a chance to make her presence known, her chest contracted and terrible coughing teared through her fragile body. The man with her father was immediately by her side, rubbing her soothingly on the back, his hand sending out an otherworldly warmness that seemed to sooth the cough.

"Easy there," he gently coached her, never stopping his comforting rubbing. "Breathe in…and out. Follow your heartbeat."

Obeying his hypnotic voice, she soon found herself being able to breath easily. The stranger let her go but stayed in his slightly crouching position next to her.

"That was a nasty cough," he sympathetically said, his voice kind. "Do you get them often, Hotaru?"

Not surprised that he knew her name, as he seemed to know her father, she carefully nodded.

"Yes," she admitted. "I've had them for as long as I remember. They have never passed this fast before though."

The man nodded.

"Hmm," he replied. "I'm Angelus Lamia. You can call me Angel if you want to."

Hotaru gave the man another tentative smile.

"May I call you Tenchi?" she asked. "It's Japanese for angel."

Angelus nodded, a gentle smile lighting up his face in a way she only could call beautiful. It seemed familiar to her…

"Yes," he softly said. "Once, another young woman called me that. You remind me of her. Can I call you Hotaru?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"That or Hota-chan," she agreed. "My friends use the latter."

Angelus grinned at her while managing to stay serious somehow.

"Well, Hota-chan," he warmly said, "as I am sure you already have figured out, I'm here about the ad for shared living arrangement. Your father said that he would be traveling much the during the coming years and that he didn't want you to live alone?"

Hotaru smilingly nodded.

"Yes," she said. "What do you have to offer?"

Angelus shrugged eloquently.

"Well," he said, "I own a former hotel, the Hyperion, where I live together with a number of other tenants. We all have a private room with adjoining bathroom, but we share all other facilities, which includes the library, kitchen, living room and a gym. You will be expected to help with the house shores, but in turn, the rent will be low – it's just to cover our expenses. Everything but 'personal' articles is provided so to speak."

Her father stepped up to Angelus, adding his voice to the discussion.

"I have already spoken to Mr. Angelus here," he detachedly said, "and the living arrangements do seem perfect for you, Hotaru. He has agreed for a trial month without payment before you have to make the final decision as well. It's up to you."

Hotaru nodded. She liked this man, and he seemed to be worthy of her trust. It seemed to be worth a chance.

"Why not?" she flippantly said, her attitude coming from the years of living in CA. 

Angelus nodded and held out his hand, his face more serious than before, but strangely pleased as well.

"Then we say so, Hota-chan," he said. 

She nodded.

"Yes, Tenchi," Hotaru softly said. "Agreed."

And the ancient memories blazed in her head.

_Michiru Kaiou's Mansion – LA USA year 2001___

Michiru Kaiou, Mich to her friends, took a deep breath, biting her lush under lip before relaxing her grip on the bow and setting it on the strings. Closing her eyes, she started to guide the bow over the strings of the violin, just to stop, wincing. Placing her violin on the velvet cushioned pillow before her, she loosened the bow with graceful, precise movements, putting it down next to the violin. First then, she let her annoyance show.

"Zut!" she cursed. Sacre, merde, damn, shit and fucking hell!"

Continuing to curse for a minute or two, she intensively wished that she knew her language by birth, Japanese. There were only so many curses in every language after all.

Counting to ten, Mich dragged her slender fingers through her shoulder length, naturally curly dark blonde hair before tightening her bow and picking up her violin again. Then she began the meticulous work of tuning her violin to perfection once again.

"These temperature changes are really annoying," she muttered to herself.

This was the third time she had done that this day, and it was quite frankly getting on her nerves. She had woken up this morning with a melody in her head, and she was eager to make it reality. It proved to be more difficult than it should though, since each time Mich unpacked her violin in between PR events and business lunches, it had changed pitch due to the weather. She didn't give up though, and now she was looking forwards to having the rest of the day to herself.

Running the bow over the strings once again, her trained ears listening for the slightest disharmony, Mich smiled. Finally! Breathing deeply once again, she relaxed and let her fingers begin their intricate dance over the strings. Completely harmonious with her bow. The music streaming from the beautiful instrument entranced her, and when the melody playing in her head ended almost four minutes later, she was smiling broadly.

A quiet rhythmic clapping from her left startled the young woman, causing her to whirl around, holding her violin protectively.

"Quoi?" she exclaimed, surprised and not so little wary of the person who'd managed to make his way to her through her secured house to her secluded garden. Which was tucked in between the main building of her large not-quite-a-mansion house and the custom-built, white colored house that roomed her studio and a small apartment she usually lived in when she didn't have company.

Searching for the creature making the sound, Mich found her eyes drawn to the monstrous fountain in the middle of the garden. A man had positioned himself on the edge of it, ignoring the drops wetting his cloths from the spewing mouth of some sort of deer with a lion's head and paws.

Studying the man for a second or two, Mich took notice of his long, slender fingers, suitable for a number of instruments. His slightly impressed expression told her that he liked, maybe even loved music. In her opinion, that made him a possible musician himself or at least a man she gladly would accept as her student as it promised devotion. If he told her why he had broken into her home that is.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Who are you, how did you get in?"

The man rose and walked over to her, not caring that his maroon shirt was plastered against his skin by now. Stopping two feet away, he held out his hand.

"Angelus Lamia," he introduced himself. "I set up an appointment with your secretary to meet you this afternoon. She was the one who let me in."

Frowning, Mich raked her mind for details about the discussion she'd had with the middle-aged woman not even an hour ago. She had been so impatient to be alone with her violin she hadn't even heard half of what her secretary had told her. But now when she thought of it, she seemed to recall that the elder woman had said something about an appointment.

Relaxing with a sigh, Mich put away her violin again.

"Yes, I remember now," she tiredly said. "I'm sorry. There has been much to do this day."

Angelus nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes, your secretary told me as much," he admitted. "I hope you will be able to relax the rest of this day."

Liking this man already, Mich smiled beautifully at him and took his hand.

"Call me Mich," she began. "I…"

Before she got any further, a tingling sensation originating from their handshake traveled through her body, awakening her every cell, every atom. And as if a veil had been pulled from her memory, she…knew. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

Taking a warm and slightly tearful adieu from Mich, Angelus smiled warmly at the young woman he had known for so long who now recognized him as well.

"I've missed you much," he smiled at her. "It has been so long since I've seen you, or any of the senshi…"

Quietly handing him a tissue, Mich looked tearfully at him.

"Yes," she quietly agreed. "I can't believe how long it has been, Angelus. And everyone has been reincarnated, you say?"

Angelus nodded.

"Yes," he revealed. "I have already woken Serenity – she goes by Usagi now, Haruka and Hotaru. You are the fourth I've contacted. Setsuna and Minako are in LA like you, I will look them up as well. Rei, Makoto and Ami are with Luna in Tokyo. They have already taken up their identities as senshi. Their memories aren't complete as of yet though, and I doubt they will regain them without my help."

Giving him a careful look, Mich placed a slender hand on his arm.

"What of Endy, of…Bri?" she delicately asked, hesitating over the last name. "Have you…have you found them?"

Bowing his head slightly, Angelus choked down the guilt and grief awakened by the names before looking into Mich's compassionate eyes.

"Endymion has been taken once again," he sadly said. "Rei, Ami and Makoto have their hands full in Tokyo fighting him. But they are the only ones of you that can fight right now. I should have awakened you before, but I never saw any reason before. Bri… She's been…reincarnated…as well. Her name is Buffy now, in the same age as you in fact. Ironically enough, she is a Slayer still."

Mich frowned at his cautious wording.

"You haven't awakened her?" she incredulously asked. "Why?"

Angelus shook his head.

"I've tried, believe me," he sadly said, "but each time, something interrupts. There's a part of her missing, she has all the memories, but they're fragments, nothing complete."

Mich nodded sympathetically. 

"Does she know you?" she asked. "I can't see you keeping away from her by your own free will."

Smiling bashfully, the sentence lured a laugh out of the somber vampire.

"Of course," he admitted. "We love each other even. It's been hard though, our love life hasn't exactly been a dance on roses. I…I had to leave her just about a year ago. The balance between my soul and my demon had become too precarious for me to stay. We still keep in touch though…"

Laughing, Mich gave him a mischievous look.

"I certainly hope so," she agreed. "I remember how hard it was for you to be apart. You went brooding, and Bri became unsure and violent. None of you were a very pretty sight."

Angelus grimaced, then looked at his borrowed wristwatch.

"Damn!" he cursed, completely out of character. "I am supposed to meet Setsuna in an hour under the pretext that I need help decorate the Hyperion, and I have to go back to my apartment to change cloths first."

The dark-blonde violinist smirked.

"Well," she teased, "that's what you get when you foolishly sit down on the edge of a fountain. Jokes aside, I think I have some cloths left here from my last partner. There should be something in your size. Beware though, he was a fan of leather…"

_Setsuna Meiou's office – LA USA year 2001___

When Angelus stepped into Setsuna Meiou's, famous Interior Decorator and one of Usagi's teachers actually, office exactly fifty-three minutes later, he had been refitted into a pair of tight leather pants and a cream colored t-shirt. The cloths reminded him rather much of what he had been wearing during the separation time.

Glancing around for a second, Angelus catalogued his surroundings before turning towards the woman waiting to greet him with a smirk.

"As I know you will appreciate this later," Angelus said, taking a few quick steps towards her, "I will do this directly."

He grabbed her slender hand and focused on the magic he held inside. Forcing it to flow into the raven-haired woman's body, he used it to free the memories buried and chained so deep down in her mind he doubted that she was aware of them. Then he slipped out of her head and looked expectantly at her. It didn't take long for the reaction to come.

Immediately after his withdrawal, the woman's almost purplish brown eyes lit up with an inner contentment, and a soft half smile came to rest on her lips. Taking his hand between hers, she did a smooth courtish bow before stepping forwards to give him a formal but very affectionate and instinctive hug.

"Angelus!" she warmly said. "I am so very happy that you survived. I…we missed you very much."

Giving her a warm hug in return, he smiled softly at her.

"The feeling is mutual," he softly admitted. "The years have been lonely without you."

_Minako Aino's beach house – LA USA year 2001___

Just having finished cooking dinner for her and Artemis, Minako slipped out of her nightgown and into the jeans and blue tank top she planned on wearing going shopping that afternoon. Pulling her hair from her face and fastening it in a ponytail in her neck with a steel clip, she glanced out of her bedroom window to check if Artemis was back from his walk on the beach yet.

Scanning the beach for the white cat that was Artemis, her eyes caught the sight of a tall man stepping out of some black sports car. He seemed familiar somehow… Abandoning her cat for the man, she peered at the man. Giving up the futile attempt, she turned around to grab her stylish, steel glasses, putting them on. 

Seeing more clearly now, she turned back to the window and took a closer look at the man. He had begun walking down the street now, heading in her direction. Noticing the way he strode, she frowned. She _knew_ that walk. There was only one person in the world who walked like that, arrogantly yet humbly and with a graceful self-assuredness that was almost tangible. And as he glanced in her direction, her suspicions were confirmed.

Minako's pale lavender eyes widened and then she flew down the stairs of her small beach house, out through the door and onto the man, hugging him for all her worth.

"Angelus!" she laughed. "You are alive!"

As two arms went up to hug her as well, she was greeted by the voice she hadn't heard for millennia.

"Minako!"

Pulling away, the blonde girl grinned at her friend.

"Artemis and I have been searching for you," she told him. "You as well as the other senshi. I suppose you have the same opinion of the current situation in Tokyo?"

Angelus nodded, smiling broadly at her.

"Yes," he grinned. "But not for long I have to admit. I seem to have gotten further than you though…?"

Minako shrugged an irritated look on her face.

"Correct," she admitted. "For some reason, Artemis' mind meld doesn't work on Usagi and the others. Nor have he been able to activate them. I have been keeping an eye on them though."

Angelus pensively nodded.

"I believe I understand," he commented. "I have the same problem with Briseis."

Minako gave him a surprised look.

"You have found Bri?" she exclaimed.

"I have," Angelus confirmed. "We have even been in an relationship. But I can't awaken her memories for some reason."

Minako felt the pain of his heart as if it were her own. Giving him a comforting hug, she comforted him the best she could with her empathic powers.

"It will be all right," she whispered. "She will remember. As cliché as it may sound, love breeches all walls."

Breaking apart again, they shared a short silence before Minako shrugged.

"Well, I just finished making dinner inside," she said. "You are welcome to join me. It is nothing special though, just a vegetable soup. I have a couple of blood bags lying around if you are hungry. Battle injuries and all that, you know."

Following the slender senshi to her house, Angelus shrugged.

"I'm not too hungry," he said. "Soup will be fine. It may not still the hunger of my body, but it certainly tastes more pleasant than a bag of type O blood."

Minako laughed right out at that.

"Don't say that," she mischievously commented. "I don't think you've eaten my food anytime before."

Angelus chuckled.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

_Angel's Office, LA USA – 2001_

Standing straight and relaxed in the middle of the office, Angelus let his mind drift. It had been a hectic day so far, and he feared it only would get worse. All the senshi was supposed to come over to the Hyperion in an hour, and he had to admit he didn't look forwards to it. 

When he and empress Serenity had joined to send the souls of the Selenians into the future, he had thought that his days of leadership and warfare were over. That he never would have to lead a people again, that he never would have to send people to their potential deaths on the battlefield ever again. He had thought he could live a normal, happy life as everyone else. Or as normal and happy it could be for a vampire who had lost his soul mate and family. But now, it didn't seem so. Not at all.

Sighing, Angelus automatically took off his jacket and took the first position in a form he had created back in the days of the Silver Millennia to relax. He certainly needed it. Then he tensed. Someone had entered the room. 

Whirling around, Angelus prepared to face whomever it had been to sneak up at him like that, a feat he had thought impossible. And promptly found himself staring at the woman he considered the most beautiful in the universe, even though she was bleak and red eyed from tears for the moment. Briseis' incarnation Buffy Summers.

"Br…Buffy," he quietly said, a hint of a question in his voice. 

Swallowing visibly, she didn't say anything for a minute, just standing there and looking at him with her beautiful silvergreen eyes. Then she spoke.

"Angel," she hesitantly whispered. "I…I came to apologize. For hitting you.  I shouldn't have…" 

Heart aching, Angelus looked sadly at the young woman he loved. Oh how he wished she had her memories! Or that it at least was possible for them to be together, that they were pertmitted to love and cherish each other as they had done at the ancient times.

"No," he seriously agreed. "You shouldn't have. But neither should I have let it go on for so long. I knew…I should _know_ better than that. "

She gave him a surprised look, her eyes still shiny with unfilled tears. Her fists were clenched at her sides, gripping the fabric of her flowing, rosepatterned tunic almost desperately.

"You should have known better?" Buffy unsurely stated, her voice somewhat less sad now. "Why should you have known better? I was the one who initiated the fight by coming here…after Faith."

Angelus looked steadily into her eyes. He had to make her see that the fault was his, and his alone.

"Because I have lived for longer than you truly can comprehend," he seriously said. "Because I've seen jealousy before, because I knew how you, a young woman without my centuries of experience, would react. I could have calmed you down, explained the whole matter to you and helped you and Faith resolve your issues. But instead I acted on the jealousy, guilt, hurt and anger I carried inside, doing considerable damage to our relationship in the process. And for that I am sorry. I should have known better because I love you and because I knew what would happen." 

She gazed into his brown eyes a moment, tears in her own ones, then smiled tentatively at him. A small light had returned to her eyes where only sorrow had resided before.

"Always the wise guy, huh," she softly commented, her voice affectionate. "But I guess you have to gain some wisdom if you live for as long as you…" 

A shudder ripped her body, their eyes meeting on a deeper level for a second before the blonde slayer threw herself into her lovers arms, nestling into his embrace so urgently it almost seemed that she wanted to crawl into him and stay there for the rest of her days.

"Don't leave me alone again!" she desperately begged him. "It's so hard being without you. I…I feel like I'm missing a part of myself, I can't think…can't _breathe_!" 

Wishing for the pain to end, Angelus held her slim body tight to his own, his face buried deep in her honey-coloured hair, eyes closed and filled with tears he couldn't fell.

"I don't want to," he replied in obvious distress. "I hurt too, so very much… But Buffy, we have different lives now. You live in Sunnydale, I am…here. We both have our responsibilities we can't leave behind. And…there are…things…going on here right now, bringing on events neither you or I can rule over. They will change me, reveal things about me you may not like. And if you stay, the same thing would happen to you…" 

Clutching onto him, Buffy shook her head vehemently. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, grasping at every part of him available. She never wanted to let him go.

"I can't leave you again!" she cried out, anguish evident in her every move. "I don't care about changes, all I want to do is be with you! I'll…I'll move here, finish school here. I Slayed here before, I can do it again…"

Gently loosening her grip on him, Angelus made one of the hardest decisions in his life. Lifting her chin to make her look into his face, he caressed her cheek, expressing his love for in the only way he could right now.

"I love you Buffy," he quietly said, "I have loved you since the dawn of time and will continue to its end, but we can't. Not right now. You are needed in Sunnydale…I am needed here. Even though our love unites us, our destinies currently pulls us apart. Before, I tried to fix that, but now I understand. This isn't the time for us to be together. You still need to grow, still need to do your own thing. And because I love you, I will let you go. For now."

She was crying now, heart wrenching sobs that cut right into his heart. But he could see the understanding in her eyes. Buffy maybe was a teenager, but in mind, she was an adult and more. And in that moment, Angelus saw the beginnings of the Briseis he had known for so long ago. Maybe the wait wouldn't be so long after all…

"I know," she silently said through her crying eyes. "I just… I wish…"

Putting a cool finger on her lips, Angelus gave her a single look of understanding. Then he let her go completely, stepping back, his own tears flooding down his cheeks by now. Buffy gave him a last look before turning around, walking to the door once again. There, she paused, turning around a last time, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Am I still your girl?" she quietly asked.

A weak but true smile touched Angelus' lips.

"Always," he promised her.

And as the door swung shut behind her, he knew this was the end of the beginning. 

Even as Buffy waited for the bus to Sunnydale, her mind kept going back to her reunion with Angel. Something had been different about her undead lover, something important. He seemed less burdened in a way, and so much for in balance. Not to mention that she couldn't sense Angelus as clearly as she once could. What was going on?

Seeing the bus pulling up, Buffy shrugged. She trusted Angel with her life and more. He could take care of himself. And at the moment, she quite frankly doubted she could do the same with herself. She was living a lie at the moment, a lie she had weaved around herself since Angel left. But she was finally intending to take care of that. It was time to live her life after her own will again and grow up. No one would decide her life for her ever again.

Smiling determinedly, she slipped into an empty seat on the bus and irritatedly tried to cross her legs before realizing that her current cloths didn't allow for so much movement.

'Well, first thing to do will be fixing my wardrobe,' she irritatedly thought. 'And then I will have to do talk to Giles. I have been taking my duties way to lightly lately. Thankfully, that, I can do something about. But then we have Riley…'

When the bus pulled out, the blonde slayer was already plotting on how to take her life back, not knowing what a turn it would take. But even if she had known, she would have followed her current course. For the path she followed, promised a bright future if she got through the coming years.

_Hyperion, LA USA – year 2001___

When Angelus entered the foyer of the former hotel Hyperion, he was pleased to notice that the favor he'd asked from Cordelia and Wesley had been executed, and that beyond his expectations. He had asked them to arrange seating for his meeting with the rest of the incarnates and maybe something to snack on. They had created a semicircle of three couches from different places in the house just a few steps away from the counter where several bowls with fruit and similar foods were laid up. Coffee had been prepared and was now resting quietly at the hotplate to be served. For those of a different mind, the counter also held juice and hot water for tea.

Smiling slightly, Angelus made a mental point of thanking Cor and Wes for their well-done job later. They certainly deserved it, as well as a bonus in their paycheck. He sighed. Time to get ready.

Jogging up the broad staircase, Angelus headed for the bedroom he had taken for himself, wanting to get a change of cloths and a shower before greeting his guests. The cloths left after Mich's last boyfriend was nice and all that, but they weren't exactly his size – or style for that matter. He smirked. Even though they once had been his style. But he had been several centuries younger back then and still in his comulsive 'have to look dashing' stage.

When he returned downstairs, he was once again dressed in comfortable, black dress pants and a traditional white shirt. While he didn't want to look dressed up for their little get together, he _did_ want to remind them just who he was. For there were things, they needed to decide. And that without the squabbles that was part of every human's adolesence since the dawn of time.

Fetching one of his prized swords from his nearby weapons cabinet, he sat down in the armchair placed in the flat end of the semicircle to wait for his guests to arrive. Starting to sharpen it, he let his mind drift at the soothing sounds and movements. Waiting for his guests to arrive was no reason to be lazy. And besides, he had knicked that sword rather badly on a Kazoka demon just the other week. He might as well do something about it now that he had the time.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

Stepping out of the car she so practically had been presented with arriving to the US, Minako looked at the huge building before her while waiting for Artemis to get his white bottom out of the backseat.

"Impressive," she commented. "It is almost as large as father's mansion in Britain, isn't it, Artemis?"

The cat gave the building a brief glance before stretching into an impossible pose to lick his inner thigh. Or what would have been his inner thigh if he were a human.

"Hn," he agreed, deciding that he was clean enough for the moment. "We should go in."

Minako nodded in agreement and straightened her pale lavender dress, impatiently pushing the huge mass of her pale golden hair out of her way. Then she walked up to the doors, grabbing the huge knocker, letting it fall.

The door opened just a few seconds later by a tall form Minako immediately identified as Haruka.

"Ruka!" she exclaimed with affection in her voice. "It is simply lovely seeing you again."

The blonde, tomboyish woman arched an eyebrow before smiling amusedly.

"It is simply lovely seeing you again?" she teasingly repeated. "Well, well Minako, I believe you have grown up at last."

Giving her friend a mock glare, Minako smiled serenely.

"I have had a different life this time around," she dryly explained. "No free minded Venusians here. My parents this time around are proper, strict businesspeople, owners of a huge company distributing computer parts. I have been fostered since I was a baby to take over the business at their death. I do not necessarily like it, but I _do_ know how to act like a lady this time around."

Rolling her eyes, Haruka held out her arms.

"Whatever," she announced, giving Minako a big grin. "Come here."

Minako stepped into the hug without hesitation, relishing in being reunited with one of her best friends.

"I've missed you, little vixen," Haruka murmured into her hair.

"And I you," Minako breathed.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before separating, looking at each other.

"Have the others arrived yet?" Minako finally asked. "Is Serenity here?"

Haruka nodded.

"Yes," she revealed. "You are the last one to arrive. They are waiting inside. We better hurry though, High Lord Angelus' is getting impatient."

This time around, Minako did the eyebrow arching.

"Impatient?" she incredulously said. "Angelus? He never shows any emotions if he's not brooding!"

Haruka shrugged, giving Minako a mischievous look.

"Exactly," she said. "He's polishing a rather fierce looking sword I think is forged in moon steel though, making everyone inside nervous. I would say he's impatient."

Minako silently agreed in her own mind. Grabbing Haruka's hand, she started to lead the other woman inside.

"Then let's go," she said. "We should not make Ange more anxious than he already is."

"Angelus," Haruka said an hour later, lounging in a couch to his left next to Hotaru. "What's the status? I mean, something has to be going on for you to revive our memories. 'Cause I _know_ you and the Empress never intended for us to activate if there wasn't a situation."

Angelus bowed his head, a small smile playing over his lips.

"You are correct," he allowed. "While there isn't a situation right now, one is nearing with a remarkable speed. The Dark Kingdom is quickly gaining power, and Metalia's host are more powerful than ever. There are three senshi active in the compromised area – Mars, Jupiter and Mercury. Luna is with them. And while they don't have a formal training in this incarnation – or even their memories, they are the only ones with enough training to hold off the attacks for the time being with the exception of Minako."

"Nevertheless," Minako thoughtfully commented, "they cannot be much older than I am. Which mean they have many other things to worry about as well. At least if they plan to continue studying. When I moved here to play volleyball on an international level, my father enrolled me in a prestigious university who aims for students with a need to make room for duties, which demands for frequent travels. I _know_ how difficult it can be to coordinate studying, personal life and battles. 

"When I was younger, I tended to be lax about the studying, but since then, I have realized the importance of learning. Considering the frequency of battles in Tokyo at the moment, I would give them about three years before everything collapses on us. We have to be finished with the retraining by then."

Angelus nodded.

"I have to agree with Minako," he seriously said. "Besides that, how many of you have _any_ battle training in this life? You don't have to answer, Minako, you are an active senshi after all. And have been for longer than any of us."

Usagi lifted her hand from where she was sandwiched between Michiru and Setsuna. 

"I've been taking lessons in aikido and karate for a time," she said. "And while I'm no master, I could easily become one with a good teacher and my regained memories. If I am not mistaking myself, it's the same for all of us. Our minds already know what to do, it's our bodies which need to be retrained to fit our minds."

Setsuna pensively nodded.

"Yes, I believe Serenity is correct," she slowly said. "To accomplish our goals, we should concentrate on retraining our bodies. The difficult part, will be to find a teacher who will not question our peculiarities."

Shifting at the other side of the couch, Michiru swept her eyes over the group.

"If I'm not mistaken, that will not be a problem," she announced. "After what I have seen, both Minako and Angelus are fully trained and capable. Angelus never lost his memories, and Minako regained them a long time ago. Their minds are completely in tune with their bodies. They will be able to teach us what we need to know."

"But," Hotaru shyly interrupted from her position, hesitant to offer her opinion due to her lesser age, both now and in the former Silver Millennia, "they will only be able to help us so far. We all had different training back then, we were all at different levels. The only things we all knew were armed battle, martial arts and crystal magic."

Angelus nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I remember," he said. "I also seem to remember that you all had a 'mirror' partner to make the training easier. Minako and Usagi, Setsuna and Michiru, Haruka and…Briseis. Hotaru and I. Now, there's one trained partner in each team but Setsuna and Michiru. But if Minako and I do it together, we should be able to train you to satisfactorily."

Haruka hesitated a second before calling on Angelus' attention, looking into his eyes.

"What about Briseis?" she softly said.

A bittersweet smile flew over Angelus' face.

"She's incarnated as well," he quietly said. "But she can't be awakened, not yet. There's still things she need to do in this life. I know her though. Her name is Buffy Summers in this incarnation, and even now, she is the Slayer. She lives on a Hellmouth a few miles west of here, in Sunnydale."

Usagi concernedly looked at him.

"Is she well?" the incarnated princess asked. "Are _you_ well? I know how much you and Briseis love each other…"

Angelus shook his head.

"Yes," he replied. "But I have to admit I'm worried for her. Being the Slayer isn't the safest thing in the world, she is reckless. And we _need_ her. I need her."

A determined look came upon Haruka's face.

"Then I know what I have to do," she proclaimed. "In the Silver Millennia, I was assigned to be her guard when her mother was murdered. I have no intention of relinquishing my duty. If what you tell me is true, if she is the Slayer, she will be able to teach me what I need to know. With the bonus that I will be able to protect and help her. We all benefit from it."

Angelus took a deep breath.

"I won't lie and say I didn't suspect that you would make that choice," he slowly said, "so I'll just say thank you."

Haruka gave him a soft smile.

"Hn."

When he three hours later was straightening up the room after the senshi had left for their respective homes, Angelus was utterly satisfied with how the 'meeting' had went. It had been decided that they all would share the Hyperion, as living together would make several issues concerning training much more less difficult. Allowances would have to be made for security, duties and school of course as they had lives outside being reincarnated royalty, but everything seemed to be solving itself seamlessly.

The only thing that still made the future uncertain, was the unknown factor of Briseis. They _needed_ her for the battle, yet she couldn't be activated as a senshi, or awakened as a reincarnation for that matter. Haruka would do her best to help in that matter of course, but it was still uncertain.

Angelus sighed. It was only to hope and train for now. Maybe Buffy would regain her memories in the few years they had to their disposal. Else, they would just have to do without her, no matter of how much it hurt.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

**The College, Sunnydale USA – year 2001**

About a week had gone by since her visit to LA, and Buffy was trying not to think about it. Talking to Angel had brought many memories and feelings to the surface for her, and she had a hard time dealing with them. She had come to a few realizations, which in turn had brought her to take several actions when she returned to the 'sleepy' town of Sunnydale.

Her friends had been rather surprised by the changes. They had gotten used to the more distant she who refused to let anyone get truly into her heart. But it wasn't the fact that she broke up with Riley that surprised them, _that_ they had actually awaited for a long time now, it was rather the fact that she started paying attention to her surroundings and grow to them. She wasn't a normal college girl with a second identity anymore, nor was she the slayer who pretended to be a normal college girl. She was simply Buffy.

It was Monday. Buffy and Willow were heading towards their classroom after talking to the study counsellor about changing her course. She had never really been interested in psychology, and with her grades, she had the possibility to learn whatever she wanted. The study counsellor had even suggested that she maybe should switch school to one more specialized to fit her needs.

"I don't know, Will," Buffy hesitantly said. "While I don't want to continue studying psychology, it doesn't mean I should change schools."

Willow smiled at her.

"Why not?" she enthusiastically asked. "I mean, _I_ wouldn't have anything against switching schools if there were any good schools for tech students here in Sunnydale. If my parents had the money, I probably would have gone to one of those fancy colleges in LA where you can get degree even if you can't be at school all the time."

Buffy arched her eyebrows.

"Willow!" she teasingly said. "I never would've taken you for a slacker…"

Hitting her friend lightly on the shoulder, Willow chuckled.

"No, I'm not," she replied, "and I didn't mean it that way. In those schools, you can incorporate the work you have to do with your studying. Say, if you have to learn how to take care of a company you've inherited, you can make that a part of your course." 

Buffy nodded.

"That sounds smart," she commented. "What kinds of schools are there?"

"Well," Willow said and walked to a nearby bench, sitting down before rummaging around in her bag after a bunch of brochures. "There are the Maxwell Institute for science, technology and that stuff, the Stahl College & University for business and economics students I mentioned earlier and the Sinclair Academy."

Waiting for a few seconds for Willow to tell her what the Sinclair Academy offered before giving up, Buffy sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'm stupid," she said. "What's the Sinclair Academy?"

Willow gave her a surprised yet somewhat amused look.

"A business school," she told Buffy. "They only take in the most talented students and their teaching are divided between regular classes and individual aims. I'm surprised you don't know it, it's really famous."

The blonde gave her friend a thoughtful look.

"Hn."

**Sinclair Academy, LA USA – year 2001**

"Welcome to the Sinclair Academy," a stern young man said. "A school, which produces the most talented, intelligent and successful businessmen. You are all privileged to be here, and take my words when I say there will be no favouring by social standing. Here, you are all equal. We expect the same things from you all, and we expect them to be perfect. The students we judge to be unfit for this school will be asked to leave. This may sound harsh, but it is the way it must be if the Sinclair Academy will continue holding it's superior quality."

Buffy looked slightly stunned at the man. She had expected it to be harsh, but not this harsh.

"You will each meet the study counsellor at your assigned time to discuss a suitable schedule," the man continued. "Many of you have special duties to attend to, and we will create your schedule after that. But be warned, duties are no reason to slack. My name is Michael Jay. Congratulations freshmen of 2001. You are now students of the Sinclair Academy."

Remaining with the other students in the auditorium in silence for a few seconds, Buffy then started to move. The opening speech had been very enlightening, maybe even more so than principal Snyder's. 

Glancing at the sheets of papers she had been handed by the entrance, Buffy noted that she was scheduled for a meeting with study counsellor Theresa Monaghan in an hour to discuss her enrolment at the school. Sighing, Buffy decided that she could as well spend the time resting in the garden of the academy. It had been a rough night of slaying, and she immaculately tired. But there was nothing she could do about the thing. It wasn't like the demons and vampires would just go away if she asked them to.

Reaching the garden, Buffy steered her steps towards an empty bench situated under a weeping willow. Sitting down, she closed her eyes, relaxing her body and mind even as she remained alert from any threats.

About ten minutes later, her senses alerted her to that someone was approaching her from the main entrance. Someone who walked silent for a human and who were not hesitant in approaching her.

Buffy opened her eyes and studied the person approaching. It was a tall woman with flaxen hair cut short in a manly way. Dressed in slacks and a white shirt, she easily could have been mistaken for a man if not for the fact that the loosened collar at her neck exposed an unmistakable cleavage. But Buffy's trained eyes didn't fail her.

"Yes?" she hoarsely mumbled, her eyes half closed. "Did you want something?"

The other woman chuckled, slouching down on the bench.

"Maybe," she teasingly said. "Or maybe I was just tired in my legs. The school grounds are quite large after all. I'm Haruka Tenou."

Buffy coolly nodded.

"Buffy Summers," she replied. "Are you a freshman as well?"

Haruka shrugged.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Not that I need it or anything. But I thought: hey, why not? Maybe Thomas will finally get off my back on getting a formal education then."

Relaxing slightly, Buffy laughed. 

"I recognize it," she dryly said. "Why Sinclair though? I bet there's at least a hundred other suitable colleges in the vicinity, not counting the Sunnydale College."

Haruka closed her eyes and folded her hands over her flat stomach.

"Well," she said, "I travel a lot. And as you said, the college in Sunnydale aren't the best. Sinclair seemed like a reasonable choice."

"Hn. So you live in Sunnydale?"

They talked for some more before it was time for Buffy to depart to the study counsellor's office.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?"  Buffy said questioningly, getting to her feet.

Haruka grinned boyishly. 

"You bet!" she said. "Why don't you come around later? That way you can show me 'round the town. Moving is truly a bitch."

Buffy nodded.

"Ok," she agreed. "See you by…let's say…six?"

Haruka nodded.

"Right. It's a date."

Adjusting the clip she had fastened at the back of her head, Buffy gave herself a few seconds to check her appearance in the mirror. Slender, dark jeans and a dark red top sporting a funky anime girl encompassed her body for the evening, an outfit suited for all the activities planned out for the evening. As well as those that weren't.

Glancing at her dressing table, Buffy grabbed a large, bronze cross from it, slipping it around her neck. Then she jammed a slender stake down her jeans at the small of her back, joining the small can of garlic spray already stuffed there.

"Can't be too careful," she muttered. "Especially with a newbie in town."

Grabbing her leatherjacket, Buffy headed for the door. Time to meet up with Haruka.

To Buffy's surprise, Haruka's apartment was revealed to be a full floor penthouse in the best part of town, complete with security guards and all. Walking through the door, she was promptly asked to reveal her name and errand. Then they called Haruka to check the truth of her statement before letting her take the elevator up to Haruka's place.

When the elevator doors glided open, Haruka was waiting for her, dressed in jeans as well with a marine college shirt to. Buffy frowned a bit as she saw her new friend. Haruka arched her eyebrow at her.

"What are you staring at?" she teasingly said. "Do I have something on my face?"

Buffy shook her head, giving the woman an assuring look.

"No," she replied, "it's just that you remind me of someone in those cloths. Someone I saw on TV…"

Haruka grimaced, squaring her shoulders before giving Buffy an incensed look.

"A racer perhaps?" she dryly said.

At Buffy's nod, she led the other woman further into her sparsely furnished home to a bookcase filled with trophies and medals. Gesturing for Buffy to take a look, Haruka took a step backwards. Buffy read a few of the plaques before turning to Haruka, confused.

"You're that racer?" she asked. "But I thought he was a male…"

Haruka shrugged.

"You're supposed to," she offhandedly explained. "Everyone's supposed to. That way, I get some anonymity outside the racing track. No one would believe that Haruka 'Mad Runner' Tenou is a woman. Annoying sometimes, but it makes life so much easier."

Buffy nodded, understanding now.

"I see," she said. "Well, it's not like it matters anyway. So, where do you want to go tonight? To the only club in town or to the cinemas? There's only so much to do here on weekdays."

"The club," Haruka promptly said. "I feel like partying."

The blonde slayer laughed at that.

"The Bronze it is," she said.

The night was pretty uneventful from that on. They got to the Bronze without anything special happening, spent two hours having generally fun before deciding it was time to get home.

Pulling her fingers through her hair, Haruka grinned wildly as they exited the club.

"I haven't had so fun for ages!" she grinned. "Not since I moved here at least. Did you see that girl's face when she realized I wasn't a guy?"

Buffy nodded, chuckling.

"Oh yes," she agreed. "I thought she was going to pop for a second there."

"Me too," Haruka revealed. "Shall we split up now, or do you want to come over to my place and talk some?"

Buffy didn't get the opportunity to answer as a loud scream tore through the air. Before it had even quieted, Buffy had begun moving into the alley the sound originated from, whipping out a stake as she went. 

It was two girls who had been pinned by two vampires bent on getting their breakfasts right there and then. Buffy ran right into the fray, ripping the vampires from their victims and flinging them into some trashcans by the backdoor. Spending a few precious seconds shooing the terrified girls out from the alley, Buffy then turned to fight the vamps, just to find that Haruka had followed her into the alley and now was lecturing the two wildly grinning vampires, who expected another free meal.

"Well, not if I can help it," Buffy muttered under her breathe and ran over to the three beings just as the two vampires jumped her friend.

"Shit," Haruka swore as she went down, the two vamps on top of her. "I thought we agreed on not fighting!"

The stockier vamp grinned toothily at her, morphing faces.

"We don't bargain with food," he told her, and then he was promptly ripped away from Haruka's trapped body as Buffy reached her friend.

"Well, I don't bargain with vamps," she quipped, dusting him with her stake.

By then, Haruka had heaved the other vamp from her and was fighting it rather skilfully with different martial arts moves. Absently noticing that the other woman was more than proficient in that way of fighting, Buffy almost missed Haruka's tense shout.

"What is this thing?" she yelled. "Or scratch that, how do I get rid of it?"

She punctuated her yelling by landing two heavy punches in the vamps face, breaking its nose with a satisfying crack.

"Here!" Buffy shouted, throwing the stake to the other blonde. "Stake him!"

Haruka nimbly caught the stake and pushed the vamp into a wall. Then she swiftly stepped towards it and plunged the stake into place. Withdrawing it again quickly, she then watched the vampire explode into dust with a disgusted look on her face. Turning towards Buffy, she gave the slayer a sharp look.

"I think you have some explaining to do," she coolly suggested.

Buffy sighed and went to pick up her dropped purse.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" she muttered. "Let's go then."

Haruka gave her a suspicious look.

"Where?" she crankily wondered.

"To my watcher," Buffy shortly explained. "He'll explain better than I."

Haruka nodded, dusting off her hands on her jacket.

"All right," she agreed. "But if you are going to try and convince me that I didn't see anything, you're getting a hell of a hard time."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No kidding," she said. "You're taking this way too Oz-ish. You don't happen to now a guy named Daniel Osborne by any chance?"

Haruka shrugged.

"No," she answered. "Why?"

"Nothing."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

**The Magic Shop, Sunnydale, USA – year 2001**

Sitting silently on a bench, Haruka waited for Buffy to appear. A long time had passed since she first came to Sunnydale to take her place at Buffy's side, much had happened since then. She had become a part of the impromptu group surrounding the Slayer, and due to her training, she had become valuable fighting partner to Buffy. For she could follow the blonde to places, no one else could go due to her training 

Haruka smiled slightly, remembering how it had been in the beginning after Giles 'introduced' her to the world of vampires. She had been enthusiastically if cautiously accepted into the 'Scooby Gang', starting as a researcher and back-up help along with the rest of them. Buffy and Haruka had become even closer friends, as well as Haruka and Spike. After she had given Spike a little talk about Angelus' identity of course. He had not been a little upset to hear that his grandsire was the one and only Lord Lamia. It _had_ reduced his danger level dramatically though.

The turn about concerning her position in the group had come one night when she and the others had been walking towards the Bronze sans Buffy, who was busy stalking the cemeteries. They had been attacked by a group of five vampires, a group far to large for them to take care of without a fighter. And so, she had ignored her own safety, grabbed a stake and made a frontal attack at the vampires. It had felt good being back in the game, but she had been forced to admit that she badly needed to train up her now once again superhuman abilities. Haruka had been very out of shape back then.

Willow and the others had been amazed by her abilities though, and soon, Haruka had found herself put in hard training with Buffy. Under the training only a Slayer usually was given, she had quickly regained her former lethality, and within two months, she had started to patrol with Buffy. The other woman had been thrilled to have a partner again, and there were much talking done those nights besides killing vamps. If Haruka would be honest, she had to admit that she had never known the petite girl better than now.

The only cloud on Haruka's relatively blue sky was the worsening situation in Tokyo and the fact that that Buffy didn't show the slightest hint of regaining her memories. Both were bad news for all of them, the team would never feel complete without the regal, witty and strong Buffy with them. Not to mention that they _needed_ Buffy to transform completely. Their most powerful transformation was only reachable with a full group after all; most upgrades were reached that way even though it wasn't needed to maintain them. As of now, they were only able to transform into their weakest forms using channeling vessels Angelus had created. And those forms were not among the most practical. For example, Haruka's attack was 'Sand storm' and that didn't quite make much of an effect when it came to youma. If you didn't count the fact, it made you loose sight of them.

Sighing, Haruka rose. The situation in Sunnydale had been very tense lately as well. They had barely recuperated from their dust with the machine/demon hybrid Adam when Dracula had shown up in Sunnydale, having heard about the slayer. He had started to wave around his usual hocus pocus, sucking peoples' necks into the next century, trying to get to Buffy of course. The situation had been rather messy when Haruka finally decided to put an end to it. She didn't have anything against a fly eating Xander, but when he started to mess around with Buffy's head, she stepped on the brakes and called in Angelus. 

Dracula left town very soon after that. You didn't just go up against the oldest vampire in existence if you had any brain cells left. 

Shaking her head, Haruka went to find her blonde friend. No doubt, she had been stuck with her mother and sister. Again.

**The Hyperion, LA USA – year 2001**

Setsuna concentrated as she carefully and gracefully mimicked the movements Minako showed before her. It was an ancient form of taichi that was supposed to help you relax and concentrate. So far, it had mostly made her do the latter, and that only because it was so hard to learn. If she had to choose between Angelus' yoga lessons and these, she she would choose yoga any day. Yoga only made you stiff and tight for a couple of days. This gave her a new set of bruises every day due to her loosing her balance. Minako didn't seem to have that problem though.

When their retraining had begun, Setsuna had envisioned some sort of quick course of refreshing coursed that wouldn't take too much out of her. That one had quickly been taken out of her. They had instead begun by increasing their fitness and endurance, a slow and difficult process. It almost had made her feel like she was back at Charon training to be a senshi again.

When they finally were considered fit enough again, the procidure of learning everything, every basic move, from the beginning had begun. Setsuna quite frankly felt like thanking the stars that she only needed a few tries before she got it with her previous training. Yet, the process of learning went remarkably slowly. And they hadn't even begun with anything magical yet…

A particularly stretchy movement made her yelp and fall to her butt. Again. Minako winced symphathizingly and helped her stand, showing her the particular movement again.

"Don't worry," Minako smiled giving her friend a reassuring pat. "You'll get it soon."

Setsuna had her doubts.

**Angelus' Office, LA USA – year 2001**

Minako was talking merrily to Hotaru over a chessboard when Angelus came running in, talking rapidly into his cellphone. Pacing quickly around the office while the two young women watched him concernedly, he gestured wildly with one hand before ending the call and turning towards Minako, dragging his hand through his hair even as he struggled to get out what he needed.

"Minako," he said, giving her a piercing look. "There's a demon overrun in the harbor and there's no way I will be able to defeat them all by myself."

She immediately understood what he was asking and rose, shrugging out of her white shirt.

"Will I need to transform?" she asked, fastening her hair into a high ponytail at the back of her head.

Angelus shook his head, already diving into his office and coming back out with two swords.

"No," he answered, handing her one of the swords. "A disguise would be enough." 

Minako nodded and reached into her subspace pocket to grab the transformation pen she used as Sailor V and quickly transformed into a slender brunette dressed in ripped jeans and a fitted, red tank top. Without a word, they both headed towards the door after telling Hotaru to wait for Cordelia to come pick her up.

"Be careful!" the young Saturni called after them, then sighed and leaned back into her chair. The situation in LA was getting worse.

**After meeting Glory, Sunnydale, USA – year 2001**

Haruka dove into her car as soon as she got out from the Magic Box, dialing the number to Angelus' cell on her own one. Tapping her fingers restlessly on her knee, she frowned. When Buffy had briefed them about the mystery woman with the powers she had met the other night, she had immediately understood who it was, differently from the others. Only one being matched the description Buffy had given them. And that meant a catastrophe.

"Lamia, Angelus," the ancient vampire shortly said as he answered the call.

"We have a problem," Haruka tensely said, almost clipping his sentence off. "Glorificus is in Sunnydale, and she has made contact with Buffy."

The reaction was instant. 

"****," Angelus swore between clenched teeth. "You're sure it's her."

Haruka grinned bitterly.

"I haven't met her in person," she replied, "but Buffy described her as blonde, nutty and powerful beyond words. And she called herself Glory."

Angelus snorted.

"Well, she always _did_ have a warped sense of humor," he relented. "This is not good, Haruka."

"Tell me about it," Haruka muttered. "I have to go. I'll keep you posted on the situation at hand, but I warn you, you better speed up our training. Because if Glorificus got through, it's only a question of time before Metalia does too."


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

**Glory's Tower, Sunnydale USA – year 2001**

She stared at the opening portal. This could not be! Not another time, she could not go through this one more time. Buffy frantically turned back to Dawn, seeing that she too was looking at the portal opening. That was the only thing different from the other time. Dawn knew about the portal, she knew of the only way to close portal. She guessed she should be thankful for that at least.

 "I'm sorry" Dawn said, tears evident in her eyes.

  
Buffy swallowed.

"It doesn't matter" she replied.

She knew what Dawn was intending to do. In that, she was very much like Angel. Angel… She could not do this again; there was no way she would put the ones she loved through such thing again. But what could she do?  Buffy instinctually grabbed Dawn as she tried to run by. 

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, desperately trying to figure out a way to prevent history from repeating.

Dawn gave her a patient look.

  
"I have to jump," she softly said. "The energy."

Buffy gave her a panicked look.

  
"It'll kill you"  
  


"I know" she replied, a weird, mature tone in her voice, making Buffy stare at her. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."  
  


"No." Buffy said, denying the whole thing.

She had to figure something out, soon. Then the tower started to shake, making both of them loose their stand.

"I have to" Dawn pleaded. "Look at what's happening."

Lightning crackled once again, and as she looked up, a dragon flew out of the portal, almost flying into the tower. Turning back to Dawn, Buffy knew that her sister could see the panic on her face.

"Buffy, you have to let me go" Dawn explained, in that weird tone again. "Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop. You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood."

It felt as if her heart stopped. The blood.

**Earlier**, **the Shop**

  
_"Cause it's always got to be blood" Spike wearily said._

Earlier, the Hospital

_Buffy pressed her bleeding wound to Dawn's bloody hand.  
  
_

_"It's Summers' blood," Buffy gently explained. "It's just like mine."_

Earlier, the Shop 

_"She's me," Buffy impatiently explained. "The monks made her out of me."_

** Earlier, the Desert******

  
_"Death is your gift," the first Slayer simply said._

_  
"Death..." Buffy whispered, remembering._

Present, the Tower 

Buffy could still here the voices ringing in her head. And as if the flashbacks had opened some hidden door in her mind, she knew what to do. She had been the Key before, she knew what it meant. She also knew what it meant she could do. Once again, Briseis was back. 

Turning slowly towards the portal, she looked at it. Serenity… Buffy turned back to her sister, calm now when she knew what to do. Dawn stared at her, understanding what Buffy just realized.

"Buffy ... no!" Dawn protested.

  
"Dawnie, I have to" Buffy simply said.

  
"No!" her sister cried.

  
"Listen to me" Buffy pleaded. "Please, there's not a lot of time, listen."

She quietly said what she needed to her sister, at peace with herself. Dawn started to cry, and in response, the light behind her crackled.  Taking an unvoiced goodbye, she stroked her sister's cheeks and kissed one of them, tasting the tears she spilled. Then she turned and started to run towards the edge, leaving Dawn behind – leaving the life she'd lived up until now behind. She took the step over the edge, swan diving towards the ground, into the portal. There she stopped, hanging in the air, assaulted by a pain so strong it made her weep. Yet, all she could think of were the words she had just told Dawn, of the realizations she had had, standing there at the Apocalypse.

"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will _always_ love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. Tell Haruka that I remember, that I know what to do. And give my love to my friends, to Angelus. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me. "

Haruka teary eyed looked at Buffy's broken body below the tower. She had failed again. Briseis was dead. And just as the last time, it was likely she had doomed the Earth by doing so…

"Haruka?"

She felt a small hand tugging on her ripped and bloody shirt. Turning around silently, she gave Dawn a questioning look. The young girl was crying softly, her face pale and drawn.

"Buffy…" the girl started, just to draw a shaky breathe. "Buffy said to tell you she remembered. That she knew what to do."

Hope blazed in Haruka's chest and she gripped Dawn's shoulders harshly.

"Are you sure?" she tensely said. "Is…is that her exact words?"

Dawn hiccupped, then nodded uncertainly. Haruka slid to the ground taking her head in her hands.

"Oh Selene," she breathed. "Then it's not too late…"

**Throne hall of Atlantis, Earth – Imperial year?******

When she entered the throne hall, a new era began. There was no doubt about that when you saw how the prince reacted. It was no doubt of that if you could feel the cold, evil aura the woman was surrounded by. And you couldn't miss it. You felt it in the core of your soul.

She was a tall woman, lean and with a warrior's appearance. Her fiery red hair fell to her waist in long, wild locks to frame her beautiful face with deep, green eyes and soft, full lips twisted into an evil grin. A female amazon with a staff in her hand. Even if she had no need for it. 

"Beryl" 

That was the only word uttered by the queen. In addition, it said everything. What more could a word say? The woman just smiled and bowed sarcastically in front of the old woman. 

"Yes" she smirked. "Beryl. I've come to claim what's mine." 

In a sudden rage the queen rose. 

"You cannot have him!" she exclaimed. "He is mine! You cannot take my son away from me! I will not let you turn him into some twisted man who enjoys killing and torturing as much as you do!" 

Beryl just raised her eyebrows. 

"I can't?" she asked. "Look at him, sweet Gaia! He's already mine. Body and soul." 

It was true. The prince was staring at the red beauty, smitten by her every move. A glazed look had taken over his normally alert eyes and he was already walking towards her from across the room. The queen looked frantically at him and stepped in front of him in a desperate try to stop him. 

"No Endymion!" she exclaimed. "Do not do this, please, I beg you! She is dangerous; she will bring only death! Can you not see what is so obvious in my eyes? My son..." 

But before she could get any longer, he backhanded his mother across her face, sending her brutally into one of the stone walls. A sickening crunch was heard as something broke inside of her, and the prince spun around quickly to look at her. But instead of helping her, he just smiled cruelly and dusted off his hands on his mantle. 

Then a loud scream echoed through the room. 

"No!" a woman's voice screamed. "Mother!" 

A petite blonde-haired woman came running at an amazing speed, her hair flying behind her, her deep red dress hindering her every move. Reaching the broken body she fell to her knees and gathered it into her arms, tears spilling down her face. 

"No, mother!" she cried. "Do not die! Please do not die!" 

The woman opened her eyes and looked tiredly at her daughter and then at the monster standing a few feet away. 

"I disown you," she whispered with her last breath. "I dis..." 

Then she was gone. The body fell limp in the blonde's arms as she hugged the body tightly to her, crying out her sorrow. However, as the former prince took a menacing step towards her, she looked up, a weary look at her face. 

"Kill her" 

The order came from Beryl, who had watched everything happen with a pleased smile on her face. Now she smiled again and looked sweetly at the prince. 

"Kill her for me..." she said. 

With that, the prince smiled and started to go towards the woman, drawing his sword. At the same time, the woman seemed to snap. Her face twisted into a mask of anger, she grabbed the bodice of her dress, ripping it open to reveal the white top and slit underskirts she wore underneath. Stepping out of it, she grabbed a sword hanging on the wall and gripped it skillfully, not letting her brother go with her eyes. 

"I do not want to harm you," she warned him. "But I will if I have to..." 

The prince laughed at that. 

"You? Hurt me?" he taunted. "You do not even know how to grip a sword. Do you think you can defeat me, who has trained with the sword since I was old enough to hold it without cutting myself!" 

"Yes I do" the woman replied icily. "You have been gone a lot, dear brother. You do not know me as well as you once did. I have grown up. I'm not the weak princess you once knew." 

The prince shrugged. 

"Whatever" he said. "I will still succeed in killing you." 

Then he attacked. His sister moved away gracefully and parried with a quick blow towards his head, which he blocked. She followed it up with a kick, hitting him in the stomach and sending him into the wall. He growled at her and attacked like a wild beast, going right at her, without caring for finesse, relying on his strength rather than his skill. She parried the wild attack easily, matching every blow with one of her own. Her eyes cold, she forced him backwards, back to the wall, with a series of precise, skilled movements, and it didn't take long before she had her sword at his throat. 

"You see, big brother," she said. "You do not know everything about me. Not at all. I could kill you now, you know. Maybe I should. However, I will not do that. I am not one of those persons who can kill a member of their own family in cold blood." 

She lowered her sword and stepped backwards, giving him some space to get away. 

"I suggest you leave," she said icily. "You're not welcome here. And take that red headed bitch with you." 

She gestured towards the flabbergasted Beryl with her head. 

"If you show your face on Earth again..." 

The blonde didn't have to end that sentence. Beryl growled at her, but sheathed her sword and ordered the prince over to her. Then she disappeared.   
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

The Darkness 

She floated in darkness, as she had done many times before. Memories assaulted her repeatedly, she could remember times never recognized, times so long ago the humans could not comprehend it. She could remember everything, the past reincarnations of her two souls, the two parts meshed together to one. Briseis, the First Slayer, Kendra, Faith… She was the One.

Hills of Nucor, Pluto – Imperial year? 

They had gathered on the hill, surrounded by the scared Plutoni, trying to convince them to leave, for their own sake. An attack was expected any minute now, and they didn't even want to think about what the generals from the demon dimension would do to the people standing in their way. All ten were there, with queen Briseis and princess Serenity in the front, both in their senshi forms. The remaining senshi split into groups, commanded by Venus or Saturn, dedicated to fight alongside either the queen or the princess. Venus led the rest of the inner planets senshi and stood behind the princess. Saturn and her outer senshi had taken place behind the queen.

Finally they managed to get the last of the people to flee, and not a minute too late, as the five men from the demon dimension appeared together with their forces not ten minutes later. It hurt seeing them, even if it did not show in their faces. Especially for the princesses and queen of the five inner planets, even if the outers could feel it too, a bond always establish between people who train and work together, sharing their lives. 

Then, everyone tensed up as the all too known redheaded woman appeared behind the generals and their prince. Now, a battle was unavoidable. But could they really fight these men they had come to care about in the last couple of months, some deeper, some lesser, but all in all care about? The answer was yes. Only under the heavy burden of pain.

"Attack!"

The beautiful, yet evil voice cried the command, and that first battle had begun. It was not a battle of swords and knives, but rather a battle of wills. New powers had been given to the generals besides the earth magic they possessed as the princes protectors. They all had different strengths. In addition, they matched their own.

The Darkness

The word echoed through her head. She would have to get through this again. But with help… Nevertheless, she needed her memories. She had to know, she had to embrace herself, find all the parts hidden inside her mind. And it wasn't going to be easy. 

_Atlantis, Earth – millions of years ago_

The five year old looked at her mother with big, scared eyes, begging her without words through her teary, intensive green orbs to allow her to stay. She had never even been outside her home before, and now, she was sent away to the faraway moon Charon to meet with her future colleagues. It was even possible that she would have no connection to her family in many years, just as her big brother had been sent to the Moon, not to be seen since. 

Her mother sighed and gave her a sad look.

"Briseis, sweetie" she patiently said "you have to go. It is your duty as a Selenian and the Slayer. You cannot avoid that. This is your destiny. I know you are scared, I just hope you can be a brave little girl and obey your teachers. You have to do this, for the Selenians, for humanity."

_Princess' rooms - City of Atlantis, Earth, Imperial year?_

Briseis glared down at the white and golden gown that clung tightly to her body and showed her status as a member of the Imperial Family. She hated wearing dresses and now, she had to wear it all day in three days, just because the Empress of the Moon would come to Earth to visit her second cousin the High Queen, Bri's mother, together with her daughter Serenity. 

"You look so cute!" her maid cooed at her, as if she were a child and not the fifteen year old she was. "Now, I'll just put on your tiara and you can go with your mother to greet the Empress. "

Bri sighed and suppressed an urge to roll her eyes as the maid put on the 'cute' golden tiara on her head. She truly envied her brother for visiting Jupiter right now. At least he' didn't have to dress up like a porcelain doll. Someone knocked at the door and her mother peaked her dark head into the room. 

"Are you coming, Briseis?" she asked. "They will come any minute now." 

Bri smiled and rose. 

"Coming, mom," she said. "Are we going with the hi'rethi or are they coming through the Portals? "

"The Portals of course," she said. "Hurry! We've got to get to the throne hall in time." 

Bri laughed. She truly loved her mother. Taking her hand, they rushed down the corridors trying not to trip on their long dresses. As they reached the throne hall, her mother took her place next to the huge white marmot gate, Bri standing next to and slightly behind her. She watched the portal with curiosity. How would the princess look? Bri had never seen her, nor had the other princess seen her. 

Suddenly the portal glimmered and a tall woman came out. She had silvery hair and had a thin new moon on her forehead. Dressed in a dress similar to hers and her mothers but with moons instead of suns, the resemblance were very clear. Two seconds later, a smaller figure came in the same way and Bri could immediately see that it was princess Serenity. 

Like Bri herself, the princess weren't too tall and had golden hair just like her. However, she had blue eyes instead of green. But if she ignored that, they could have been sisters. The girl smiled in a forced manner at her mother, and seemed to struggle so she wouldn't look bored. 

"Great," Bri heard her mutter. "Why did we have to go here when I could've been on the moon riding the horses?" 

Bri couldn't hide a little smirk. This was a girl in her taste! She went forwards and smiled at the other girl while her mother greeted her second cousin. 

"Hi!" she said happily. "I'm Bri. Or Briseis if you want to be formal. Do you want to go riding? We have a horse you would just love... "

The girl's face lit up like a light. 

"I'm Sere," she said. "Or Serenity for real. Those two are so boring, don't you think? "

"Yeah, Sere," Bri agreed. "Let's go." 

The two girls started to run down the corridors.   
  


**_Crystal Palace - the Moon, imperial year?_**

The young moon princess excitedly watched how her best friend sparred with the sword. The other girl parried a blow from her adversary, and then quickly attacked to single his sword away with an elegant move, laying the sword tip at her adversary's neck. 

"Slayed," she whispered then smiled broadly. "I won, Sere! Did you see it?"

She nodded. 

"Yeah!" she said. "You were brilliant, Bri! "

Bri smiled humbly. 

"Thank you," she replied. "I only do my best! "

**The Darkness**

Already back then life had been difficult. Holding the duties of four positions – High Princess of Earth, Imperial Relation, Earth Guardian and Key, her life had been hectic to say the least. She sincerely believed she would've lost her mind already then, if not for her friends and lover.

**Charon, Pluto – Imperial Year?**

"This is strange" Serenity said as she stripped down next to Briseis, with whom she shared a room.

"Yes," Bri agreed, trying to wriggle out of the skin-tight pants she usually wore. "I mean it is just a new teacher, not your mother or something. Yet, we have to dress up in formal wear."

The two eighteen year olds pulled on the high cut, white dresses belonging to them as descendants from Selene Ceteri herself, then walked out of the room to meet up with the rest of the princesses and senshi.

They had been commanded to go to the hi'rethi, the portals through which one ported when on small planets. Just yesterday, they had gotten the news of a new teacher and that they were to meet him.

When there, the senshi automatically formed up after social status. Serenity and Briseis next to each other in the front and middle, the outers closest to them and the inners next to the outers. Their teachers, formidable warriors and magicians lined up on each side of the portal and all the others beside them.

Bri nervously looked at the portal, shivering. She had had a weird feeling about this all morning, and it was just getting worse.

"Relax!" Uranus whispered from next to her. "Nothing will happen."

The words did nothing to help her relax though. Especially as the portal started to glow, signaling the arrival of their new trainer. As he started to materialize, the feeling grew into a climax. Then, as she met the eyes of the newly arrived, it disappeared, leaving place for a dull satisfaction. This was whom she was waiting for.

Taller than most, this man stood at least 6'4", regal as Empress Serenity herself. Chocolate brown eyes glowed at them, tinted slightly with a silver intelligence. His unruly, short-cropped hair was a sun streaked dark brown, his skin pale golden and stretched over fitted smooth muscles and a lean, strong body. She had never seen anyone his rival in looks. And he was high ranked, one of the old ones of Selene's blood. However, she did not care about such a trivial thing when his gaze caressingly traveled over her body, spreading tingles all over her skin.

"Or maybe not" she absently heard Uranus smirk beside her.

Then his gaze left her, leaving her alone and cold, but strangely satiated to speak with the head teacher.

"I am Lord Angelus Lamia" he said, his voice velvety smooth and assuredly sexy at the same time. "The one you asked to come."

Everyone but her and Serenity kneeled before the oldest Selenian alive, one of the oldest beings in existence, showing their respect and obedience for the vampire and besouled blood brother of Selene Ceteri the first of the Selenian people.

Graciously acknowledging their presence with a soft nod, he walked over to the distant relatives of his blood sister to greet them. He stopped before Serenity, looking into her eyes, then softly kissed her cheeks.

"Serenity" he softly smiled. "Your mother asked me to say that your Endymion sends his love."

Her best friend blushed, and Bri couldn't help but smile, pushing away the annoying jealousy she'd felt as he kissed her cheeks. Then he suddenly stood before her, seizing her green eyes with his brown, making her stomach flip in nervous tumbles.

"And sweet Briseis" he mumbled, taking in her features, just like she did with his.

Then he surprised her by gently grasping her arms with his strong hands, kissing her lips with his own, darting into her mouth with his tongue, caressing hers for a second before breaking apart, whispering a word against her that only she could hear.

"Mine."

And strangely enough, she agreed.

**Charon, two weeks later, Siler Millennia**

"So soon?" Serenity exclaimed, after catching Briseis coming into the room late at night, a satiated smile on her swollen lips.

She just arched her eyebrows, stripping down before her friend, unashamedly showing the love bites and marks on her body after Angelus´ teeth and hands.

"It felt right" she replied, grinning broadly. "And look who's talking."

Serenity blushed and then shrugged.

"Whatever" she said.

Then she smirked and went over to hug her best friend.

"How was he?" she mischievously asked.

Fingering on the two teeth marks he had made, marking her as his, she blushed.

"Quake material"

**The Darkness**

The memories made her smile even now. Angelus had been her heart and soul for so long, she loved him beyond words. And now, she understood his partial distance to her. It must have been so hard for him to remember her with her not remembering him. It had to have hurt to accept that Briseis perhaps would be lost for him forever.

Speaking about death. She knew that she had to get out of this place soon. Her memories had returned quickly, almost wholly recovered by now. Concentrating, she formed herself a body. A mix between Briseis and Buffy, it was needed to transport herself out of the Golden Crystal to Elysion. Or she would appear as a mist, much like Dracula. And as she materialized in a glowing garden, she knew that she had succeeded.

**Elysion, At the core of the Earth – year 2002 **

"I see your memories are back" the priest's first words were.

Briseis/Buffy calmly nodded

"I have to go back," she said.

The priest nodded, smiling at her.

"I know," he said. "You know that it will take a lot of you, that Buffy and Briseis will merge?"

She nodded, she knew, she understood.

"Good" he said. "Then we'll just have to summon the Key from your sister's soul."

She frowned, she hadn't thought about that.

"Will it…" she swallowed. "Will it hurt Dawn?"

The priest smiled.

"No, it won't" he calmed her. "I'm not that careless. When I sent the Key to you through my monks, I created a complete person with a soul first, and then merged the Key with your sister so it would awaken partly of inside of her due to it's proximity to you, it's true host. She will not even notice it."

She nodded then, letting him summon the Key to his hands, which when fully recreated, painlessly merged with her, healing her in ways she hadn't known existed. Then she dematerialized again, knowing she would be sent to Angelus.

**The Mansion, Sunnydale USA - year 2002 **

They had gathered at the mansion after Buffy's death. In secrecy of course as Buffy most likely never would be able to return. The Sunnydale chapter of her life was over now, forever left behind by her death. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Angelus, Minako, Usagi and Dawn. They were all there.

They were sitting in a circle on the floor, holding hands with Angelus in the middle. No one questioned his right to that; everyone knew that he was the link, which would bring Buffy back. Their bond was one of soul mates and more. Beyond death and time, they were always together.

And suddenly, she shimmered into existence, directly into Angelus' waiting arms. She had changed some, as she merged, her hair was curlier, more alive, and her eyes silvery, but she was still the Buffy they knew. As she looked into her beloved's eyes, smiling mischievously, they knew that she was back.

"It's still quake material" she commented, looking into his eyes, then gave him a deep kiss.

Usagi broke out into uncontrollable laughter.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16  
  
The Hyperion, LA USA - year 2002  
  
Usagi nervously faced Angelus, looking him into the eyes. He smiled gently at her, touching her shoulder soothingly.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, his eyes warm and assuring. "It will go fine. It should go without a hitch."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I know," she calmly said. "Let's go on with it then."  
  
The vampire gave her curt nod and then placed his rough hands on each side of her head, closing his eyes. A light feeling travelled through her body, and then it was gone, leaving only Angelus' soothing mental signature left.  
  
'Are you all right?' he whispered in her mind, making her smile slightly.  
  
'Yes,' she thought back. 'Are you finished?'  
  
To her surprise, she got her answer out loud.  
  
"Yes, I'm finished," Angelus answered, smiling with satisfaction at her. "From this moment, Usagi, you are an active senshi. You all are."  
  
And Usagi turned around to look at her fellow senshi, all in their transformed form. Minako as her custom Venus in white, blue and pink. Hotaru as Saturn in violet with glaive in hand. Setsuna in dark purple with her staff. Michiru in her sea green fuku. Haruka in dark marine, holding her moons word on hand. And so herself in blue, white and pink together with Buffy in a completely black fuku. They all looked like they had done thousands of years ago, they all very much had become those persons in part again. They were ready.  
  
Looking at Angelus together with all the others, Usagi arched her eyebrow questioningly at his normal clothing. He chuckled and arched an eyebrow right back at her.  
  
"The rules still hasn't changed," he reminded them. "Being what I am, I'm not allowed to fight if it is not necessary. Just like Hotaru. In this fight, and most likely many others, we are just a coordinating unit. If we let out power at the earth, we most likely wouldn't have an Earth left. You are the senshi, you are the ones who must fight."  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"I know," she said. "I had just hoped you could do something this time around."  
  
"I can," he said, "and I will. My job will be to keep Metalia from taking over before it is time. To help you see what you are meant to do. To help you remember. And to help you direct the Ginzuishou when it finally comes to that."  
  
Buffy spoke up this time.  
  
"What will happen when we get to Tokyo?" she asked, looking curiously at him.  
  
Angelus sighed and gestured for them all to sit down. After they had done so, he gave them all a serious look before continuing.  
  
"When we arrive to Tokyo," he grimly said, "we are immediately put on a time limit of a day and a night. For longer than that I cannot block Metalia without letting out more power than the world can take. And within that time, there are several things that need to be done.  
  
First, we must meet up with Ami, Rei and Makoto. They need to be given their full memories back. Then, we immediately must see to you can upgrade to the level you had in the Millennia. If you are all to survive, you will need it.  
  
After this, all the Inners and Serenity will need to depart to the Demon Dimension, and while they do that, the Outers with Buffy will need to find Endymion and bring him to me for healing. Serenity will need him to defeat Metalia. I know you are not a couple in this time, Usagi, but you are still bonded to him in a way that will ease the use of your power.  
  
While the Inners together with Serenity and Endymion are travelling to Metalia, the Outers with Buffy are to take the palace and keep the demons from coming to their mistress' help. This includes the generals and most likely the most prominent demons. But notice this, as soon as the generals are taken care off, you need to get Buffy to the battle scene as fast as possible, For the moment I have to let Metalia go, the portals she has opened between Earth and the Demon Dimension will be opened. It will be up to Buffy to hold them closed off until Metalia is dead and you all can help her seal them. The timing must be precise."  
  
And as Angelus silenced, Usagi took a deep breath, steeling herself. This would be a battle they couldn't afford to loose. For now, the world's existence was finally threatened.  
  
*** Rei frowned as she was drawn out from her meditation by the annoying beep from her communicator. A youma attack, at this hour? She had yet to see one that hadn't occurred when it would harm the largest possible amount of people.  
  
Gracefully slipping to her feet, the raven-haired miko pattered over to the communicator lying just inside the door to her room. Picking it up, she pushed the activation button and was met by the serene face of High Lord Angelus.  
  
Swallowing her surprise, Rei tapped the speaker button and spoke up.  
  
"Angelus," she calmly said. "How come you are contacting me at such an hour?"  
  
He looked seriously at her.  
  
"It's time," he simply said. "I and the others are set to arrive in about four ours. We need to be picked up at the airport and then we will have a meeting at your temple. Tomorrow, this will be over, one way or another."  
  
It was time then. The remaining senshi was finally ready to fight. And that not a day too early. The generals and 'Endymion seemed to be getting closer to finding all the Rainbow Crystals needed to summon the Ginzuishou from it's hiding place. As far as she could tell, they already had half of them with the senshi only in possession of three.  
  
Smiling grimly, Rei looked at Angelus.  
  
"Acknowledged," she said. "I will contact the others, and one of us will be there to pick you up later."  
  
The vampire gave her a satisfied look.  
  
"Good," he said. "Over and out."  
  
The screen went blank, and Rei carefully shut it off before putting it down. Time to contact the other senshi. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Michiru silently clenched her teeth as the plane started to descend. She had never appreciated flying to say the least. And the anxiousness due to their tight schedule didn't exactly make anything better. But this was something that they had to do.  
  
Glancing at the other members of her group, Michiru pondered the grouping Angelus, Usagi and Buffy had decided on before embarking on the flight. It had been a hard decision, especially considering that most facts had been taken from the Silver Millennia. The only obvious pairing had been Angelus and Hotaru, as neither of them could use their powers in the quickly approaching battle. Then it had become fuzzier. But in the end, everyone had been paired off. Buffy and Haruka. Usagi and Minako. Her and Setsuna. Rei and Makoto with Ami working independently with all the groups. Hopefully this would work.  
  
As they dipped below the clouds, Angelus tapped his communications watch and sent a short message.  
  
"Countdown begun."  
  
  
  
Makoto impatiently waited by her rented van, knowing that the countdown would already have begun. It felt really strange waiting for the senshi from LA. Not only because they literally hadn't met for millennia, but also because she couldn't remember them all that clearly. Sure, she and the others had enough memories to remember the basics from their past lives, but everything else was lost.  
  
Before the memories had returned, Makoto never would have thought that Usagi was the princess. Not only because she was the smallest of them, she was the slowest developing of them as well. It had seemed too unlikely to be considered. Now, it seemed as natural as breathing.  
  
The brown-haired senshi shook her head as she recognized the tall, regal man exiting the building. Here they came.  
  
"Here!" she called out. "Angelus!"  
  
His head whipped in her direction, and he gave her a short nod. Then he waved for the others to exit the terminal. Five minutes later, they were all stuffed into the van and Makoto took off.  
  
  
  
Sitting on her knees, Ami patiently waited for everyone to arrive. Nearby, Rei and Luna were pacing, but differently from them, Ami knew how to deal with stressful circumstances. There was no way to survive the entrance exams to the college she had chosen if one didn't know how to do that.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of many feet walking on the stone floor leading to Rei's meditation and training room was heard, causing the two pacing aliens to turn towards the door. They were finally here!  
  
Ami watched silently as the persons she had known for so long ago entered the room and then slid to her feet. It felt strange to say the least to see them again. She could not deny her heart hadn't yearned deeply for this though.  
  
Knowing of their pressed schedule, the blue haired young woman wasn't surprised when Angelus immediately took command.  
  
"Rei, Ami and Makoto," he softly but kindly said. "Come here."  
  
Walking quickly towards him, the mercurian knew the others did the same. As she reached him, he immediately put his hands on both sides of her head.  
  
"This may be a bit confusing, Ami," he gently warned her. "It should be better after a minute or two though."  
  
Ami nodded and freely let him into her mind. Soon, she could feel her memories surfacing in her mind, like a float on fishing net. Angelus' warning was well deserved.  
  
Falling to her knees, Ami cradled her head. A splitting headache had made itself known the moment the first memory had shown up, and each new memory sent a fresh wave of pain through her. But she would willingly go through that a hundred times if she just would regain her memories.  
  
As the pain finally dissipated, Ami tentatively opened her eyes. When that didn't cause any pain, she slowly rose to her feet, looking around her. As she had been the first one to be memory healed, neither Makoto nor Rei were up yet. So, Ami turned to study the new additions.  
  
When Angelus first had contacted them about a year after Usagi's depart, they had been taken completely by surprise. Or to be more precise, they had fallen to their knees in the ancient Imperial bow and reinstated their vows to serve the kin of Selene Ceteri. Because if Empress Serenity was their leader and friend, their Luke Skywalker, Angelus was their master, guide and mentor, their Yoda. To see him when he was believed lost forever was both a great shock and a great joy. Now, Ami simply was more grateful that he was there than she had ever been before.  
  
Sensing that she was looking at him, the tall vampire sent her a gently, affectionate look from his timeless eyes before stepping forwards to steady a wobbly Rei. The two others had been healed as well.  
  
Feeling a warm wave sweeping over her, Ami smiled and nodded thankfully at Serenity. The blonde grinned back.  
  
"No problems, Ami" she said humbly. "You looked a little unsteady there."  
  
Ami chuckled a bit at that before letting her arm sweep over the room.  
  
"Will we have time to go through our attacks after our power-up?" she asked. "It would be a definite plus if we at least had a minor idea of what we all are able to do before going off to battle."  
  
"Yes," Angelus answered as he walked over to Buffy, Hotaru and Haruka. "We will need a short period of rest immediately after the power-up anyway. Besides, we cannot afford to make any mistakes in this. Even if we didn't have time to do that, I would have to make time."  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Then we should begin," Angelus continued. "It's time. Take the hands of the persons next to you and concentrate. I'll guide you through it."  
  
  
  
To anyone looking on at that moment, they would have looked like a brightly burning circle of different colors. The circle seemed to expand and then explode, revealing eleven figures dressed in one colored fukus/battle clothing. The senshi was back.  
  
  
  
Hotaru felt rather sad as she looked at the other senshi. She knew they were all going out into battle in just a little while, risking their lives to protect a world that largely didn't know that they existed with the exception of Mina. But what made it even more difficult was that she wouldn't be able to follow. Not only because of her not having another power than her death and life one, but of her slight stance and her age. In their past life, she had been of the same age as the other senshi, but in this one, she was much younger. She didn't know why, but she guessed there was a reason.  
  
Sighing, the purple-eyed young woman waited for the last remains of the power channelled in the room to disappear before letting go of Buffy and Tenshi. Turning to the man and woman she considered to be her closest friend and mentor/sister, she looked at them. They were both clad completely in black, mirroring each other perfectly. Hotaru wore a fuku in purple, matching her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi?" she silently said, smiling softly at him. "I think we are ready know. The energy levels around you all has been re-established enough for you to separate. Do it slowly though, or the slight backlash of the severing could give you a nasty headache."  
  
Tenshi nodded, touching her cheek affectionately before nodding to the others.  
  
"You heard her," he said, giving them stern looks, reminding them all of the imposing man who had taught them so much in all their lives. "But be careful."  
  
One by one, they all separated and went to stand in a tight circle, automatically in the pairs they would come to work as.  
  
"All right them," the ancient one said. "Search within you for a few seconds for the powers you harbor, and then we'll start introducing them to each other."  
  
The next minute or so was spent in silent meditation as everyone did as their mentor said. Even Hotaru, who already knew of the only power she had in her present state. And even though it didn't bring her any new insights, it certainly helped when it came to reaching an inner serenity.  
  
"Rise." The word was spoken in the soft, almost hypnotizing voice of Tenshi. It served as a light beacon leading them out of their meditation, and when Hotaru opened her eyes again, she found herself gazing into the calm and light eyes of her princess and friend. Smiling sweetly, the small senshi then turned her eyes to Tenshi.  
  
"When you present your attacks to us, please state your activation words and what it will do. Listen carefully as the others do the same. The knowledge may be critical in battle. Usagi, you may begin."  
  
The pale princess senshi in her silver fuku smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she simply said. "My activation phrases is: 'Imperial Healing Light' and 'Imperial Sceptre Call'. The second will simply call the war sceptre that was mine. The first will bring healing to the target, banishing all that is dark or evil within the being."  
  
Minako continued where Usagi left, adjusting the collar of her golden fuku as she spoke.  
  
"The activation phrases I will use are: 'Venusian Luminance' and 'Imperial Moon Call'. The first is my attack, consisting of one or multiple beams of light. The effect from them can be everything from light burns to incineration. The second are meant to call either my chain link or the moon sword. Michiru?"  
  
The senshi in a sea green fuku nodded gracefully.  
  
"The phrases which have come to me are: 'Tsunami Ascending' and 'Imperial Twin Call'. They will conjure a tsunami, which is capable of either crushing or carrying away the target and summon my twin knives respective. Setsuna, if you may?"  
  
The darker senshi in the second black fuku inclined her head. For a minute Hotaru pondered who were controlling the gates while Setsuna was still regaining her past abilities. But then she realized that Tenchi and the late empress Serenity most likely had seen to that problem as they saved the Silver Millennia from annihilation.  
  
"The words I will use to activate my powers are: 'Dark Wind' and 'Imperial Time Call'. The first will cause a pulse of pure energy while the latter brings me my garnet staff."  
  
Ami spoke up after the older woman, an amused look on her face. The same look that no doubt was on her own face. The effect of Ami's blue fuku, hair and eyes brought the rather interesting result that it all blended seamlessly, making her look like some mythical sea witch.  
  
"My first attack is activated with 'Lyric Ice Harmony', causing a mist not unlike liquid nitrogen in its effect. The phrase to call my quarterstaff is 'Imperial Wind Call'. Makoto?"  
  
"Yes, well, my activation phrases are 'Earth Life Bind' and 'Imperial Touch Call'. The latter brings my battle axe, the former brings vines and similar things from the ground at my command."  
  
The green clad senshi looked at the red clad one next to her.  
  
"I guess it's my turn then," Rei murmured, giving Makoto a look. "As one could expect, my attack is connected to fire. The words are 'Phoenix Song' and lacking a better description, it causes a firestorm I control. To call my bow and arrows, I say 'Imperial Arrow Call'. Does this satisfy Little Miss Impatience?"  
  
"Children, children," Buffy amusedly said next to Hotaru, absently pulling on the neckline to her black fuku. "Stop fighting so we can get this over with. Anyway, my activation words are 'Earth Banish' and 'Imperial Sword Call'. The first on banish beings from this dimension to their rightful ones, and the second gets me my sword. Haruka, will you finish this?"  
  
The tall woman who almost always was at Buffy's side chuckled, her blue eyes turning a shade or two darker than her fuku.  
  
"Of course," she simply agreed. "My words are 'Realm Seizure' and 'Imperial Earth Call'. The former gives the world a jelly effect, and the latter brings my sword."  
  
Hotaru smiled a little at Haruka's description, even as she suspected that it were quite true. She had been present while Haruka trained with her lesser power, and if that earthquake could be called minor, she was a frog.  
  
Checking the energy levels of everyone, Hotaru nodded in satisfaction. It seemed like they had recuperated from the exhausting experience upgrading were. Time for the chase to begin.  
  
"Tenchi?" she softly said. "We are ready." 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Minako watched her friend and princess closely as they prepared for their porting to the North Pole. Usagi didn't seem too worried about the events at hand, but seemed rather relaxed and prepared for what would come up and bite their arses. Yet, the golden haired senshi didn't know if this was a good thing or not. For while nervousness certainly was a disadvantage sometimes, it was also a natural reaction to an event you weren't sure how to handle.  
  
Shaking her head, she concentrated on putting up the warmth shields they would need for their little trip. The place where they would be going were very cold.  
  
  
  
The four tall senshi had packed themselves into Makoto's van in their civilian forms and was driving towards the latest known address of one Mamoru Chiba. Because while they didn't doubt he had relocated by now, you should always cross of the most likely places first.  
  
Writing down a list of places where her brother could be, Buffy winced as the car took a particularly tight turn on two wheels. Maybe they shouldn't have let Haruka take the driver's seat. Sure, they had a time limit, but it wasn't that tight. She didn't even want to think about how many speeding tickets they had picked up so far. They had gotten the first one just outside the temple, and they had continued from there. A few times, she and Setsuna had even had to tamper a bit with the officers' memories to be let off.  
  
As her best friend made another screeching stop, Buffy sighed before getting out of the car, Michiru on her heals. They had worked out the fastest way to work early in their search - Haruka driving, Setsuna getting and giving information from and to Angelus while Mich and Buffy checked out the area with their minds and eyes. So far, they hadn't found anything important though.  
  
Scanning the apartment building, Buffy used her enhanced sight to look into the windows of the apartment. As far as she could see, it was empty. There were no furniture or anything that suggested that anyone lived there. He had evidently left the place already. But if no one had moved in yet with this being a very popular place to live, it had to mean he had moved out very recently. Which meant that someone might remember where he had gone.  
  
Calling on Michiru's attention by waving her hand, Buffy quickly reported her progress in French. The violinist nodded.  
  
"I'll check out the tenants," she offered. "You tell Haruka and Setsuna. Then you could contact the landlord and see if he left any forwarding address."  
  
Buffy nodded and jogged over to the van, knocking at Haruka's window.  
  
"Hey, Haruka," she said as the other woman winded down the window. "We may have gotten something. It seems like Endy moved out just recently. There's a good chance we may pick up on his tracks here."  
  
The racer nodded.  
  
"All right," she said, glancing back at Setsuna to make sure she had heard. "I'll park the car nearby. Will you need any help?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I'll need the cell phone though," she said. "I need to call the landlord of this place. Do you have the name, Setsuna?"  
  
The woman in the backseat checked her notebook.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, scribbling the name down on a paper and passing it over. "One Okamoto Yuichi. Japanese style."  
  
Buffy thanked her and took the cell phone Haruka offered her before walking away while dialling the number to the directory enquiries. After a short moment, she was forwarded to the landlord. He didn't know anything about her brother's whereabouts though, and she had to disconnect without getting any further information.  
  
Walking back to the car, she slipped into her seat to wait for Michiru with the others.  
  
"No info?" Haruka sympathetically said.  
  
Buffy shook her head, and then they continued waiting in silence. Before a very long time had passed though, Michiru came walking towards them in a fast pace. The excited look on her face told everything they needed to know.  
  
"I have the address," she quietly said as she sat in the van again. "And the best thing is: he's bound to be home. One of the tenants in the building is the younger sister to one of his friends, and she told me that Endymion usually is studying at this time a day. Apparently, he's still living his normal life when not sent on mission by Metalia."  
  
Buffy's face brightened at the news, and impulsively hugged Michiru.  
  
"Thank you," she said, meaning it with all her heart. Then she was back in her seat, looking expectantly at her friend. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I remember where it is from the city map."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
  
  
Hotaru and Tenchi had settled in at the temple together with Luna and Artemis. The cats mostly spent their time going over the data on the terminal Tenchi carried with him, reporting anything important to the vampire, while he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed, communicating with the two dispatched groups.  
  
Hotaru had settled in by the fire, watching the flicking flames while diving deep into her mind. She now understood how Rei could use the ever-changing fire as her medium. There were something calming about watching the flames dance over the quickly burning wood..  
  
¨Hota-chan!" The commanding voice of Tenchi broke through the mists of her meditation, bringing her back to the real world abruptly. "The Outers are returning with Endymion. Shield this place immediately before the generals get his location."  
  
She didn't even think about what she was doing as she morphed into her senshi self and reached into the empty air to grasp the glaive that was constantly calling for her. All she knew was that her powers were needed. She didn't care about consequences. Sailor Saturn was awakened.  
  
"Scythe Protection," she whispered, directing the power at her will. It surrounded the temple, brought the people within it to sleep and isolated it from the surrounding world. But there was more! So much more power, so much more to.  
  
It called to her; she had to answer the call. It wanted, it desired. It had to get out!  
  
"Death Ribbon." she whispered beneath her breathe already feeling the power build up within. Finally. Finally!  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen 

Angelus felt like he was being ripped in thousands different direction at the same time. He was using a ridiculous amount of power to guide everyone in the quest they were undertaking. It wasn't even near the amount of power he could wield, but to use it in so many places at the same time… It was hard. And it was the reason he could not keep on doing this for longer than a night and a day. But even that was far longer than anyone was able to do today. The gift to be able to direct the huge amounts of power without lethal results had been breed away even long before the Silver Millennia came to be.

Echoes of what was going on at the places he divided his conscious between floated through his mind, and without seemingly taking a real effort, he kept them separated and did was what needed from what he heard.

Taking a pause in the constant information directed to his mind as he did every fifteen minutes, he concentrated at one group only for a few moments.

Metalia was hassling with her minions, trying to figure out who was blocking the access to her vessel and therefore to the world. Heads were literally flying as the poor minions failed to bring her the facts she needed. Angelus smiled tensely and checked the seals on his shield around Metalia. It was going well on this front.

Usagi and the others had reached the North Pole safely, he gathered from Minako. The senshi of love seemed a bit worried about their princess though, and Angelus found himself have a questioning thought about Usagi's presence of mind. This was hard for her after all. They were hunting the killer of her mother, the one who had turned her love and destroyed the world after all. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Nevertheless, he had faith in her ability to manage the mission appointed to her.

A short check on the time senshi told him that they were well on their way to the temple. They had found Endymion in his apartment and knocked him out with a combination of Buffy's banish attack and Setsuna's energy one. For as Setsuna so primly laid it out, why leech on the power he needed to heal Endymion when they could banish Beryl's influence on him themselves. When he had last had a report from the Time Senshi, they were five minutes from the temple, and he expected them at any moment now.

Then he checked on Hotaru, who he had asked to put up a shield around the temple just a moment ago. And what he found there frightened him more than his soul mate dying again. A fact that expressed the severity of the situation than anything else could have.

She was ready. Just another word, and the power would be out. No more calling, no more distracting itch. No more feeling of loss. Saturn smiled at the though and resolutely burrowed her glaive into the stone floor as if it was water, preparing to speak that last word.

"Re…" she triumphantly started, an expression of glee on her pixie face. Only to feel her power drain away, pulled into a warm cocoon of another power, protecting, keeping it back. The loss was unbearable.

"NO!" she screamed, her head thrown back and mind searching desperately for the power taken from her. "No…"

Saturn almost sobbed. It was gone. She sank to the floor, the sign on her forehead flashing a last time before disappearing, taking her fuku with it. Only Hotaru was left, lying on the floor, coughing blood.

"Help…" she hoarsely whispered, the tang of blood sharp on her tongue. Warm hands immediately righted her carefully, stroking loose, black hair out of the way and comforting with their strong presence.

"Hush, Hota-chan," a voice softly said. "Lean back into me. Let me heal you."

And she did. Tenshi would take care of her, Tenshi would help her. Slowly, she felt her lungs stop aching, stop causing her to cough. Hotaru relished in taking a deep breathe again. Only to have it transform into a sob.

"I'm so sorry!" she wept, her purple eyes looking pleadingly into Tenshi's. "I didn't mean to! I…"

"There's no need to cry, Hota-chan." He comforted her. "No one blames you. I should have guided you, helped you. It's not your fault. So shed your tears and let the guilt go with them. Like them, it has no place in you."

She smiled a little at that, and looked tentatively into his brown eyes.

"Arigatou, Tenshi-sama," she sincerely said, using his title as a way to convey her feelings. 

He smiled at her.

"Dou itashimashite, Hotaru," he seriously said before reverting to English once again. "Are you all right now?" 

The young girl nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed. "And if I'm not mistaking, Buffy and the others are arriving with Endymion now. We should go and greet them."

Tenshi grinned.

"That we should," he said, inwardly merging the two locations into one. Then he took Hotaru's hand and walked with her to take the next step in the battle.

Mamoru felt more tired than he had in his entire life. It was as if he had been sleeping for years and only had woken up minutes ago. Shaking his head, he tried to make something understandable from his jumbled thoughts. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out at the fight and…

No, wait! That wasn't right. He had been taken to someone. A woman with long red hair. She had talked to him, tried to explain something to him. He hadn't listened to her though, and even now, the memory brought a wave of revulsion over him. It had made her angry, and then the glass thing she kept beside her was filled with light. And he had…

He remembered now. She had gone into his mind, brought the memories of an old life to the surface. Not all of them though, only those of betrayal, evil and an alliance with a hideous demon queen. She had forgone memories of a laughing girl, three years younger than him that he loved immensely – his sisters. Of the beauty with silver hair that shared his passion for roses. But now he remembered. He remembered Endymion, his sister Briseis and his love, Serenity. However, with the good came the bad. The mind possession from Beryl, his betrayal, the killing of his mother.

Then a calm presence.

"Endymion," it said. "Wake up. You are needed."

And the memories receded, merging with the ones of Mamoru Chiba, becoming less vivid, less painful. More bearable, He woke up.

Mamoru sat up, looking around him. At first, he didn't recognize the faces before him, but then the memories resurfaced, filling in the blanks.

"Lord Angelus," he bowed his head. It didn't matter that he hadn't seen the vampire for over a millennia. He still inspired the same awe as then. And even if they didn't know each other in this time, he had a feeling that they easily would regain the camaraderie they had then. "Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru."

Then he paused, looking at the petite woman before him. His throat swelled, and he had to fight to keep his tears back. And he could see that she had to do the same. It was his sister! The sweet, golden haired child whose innocence had made him protect her so many times. The beautiful woman who made him smile with her witty remarks and warm ways.

"Bri…" he whispered hoarsely, a lonely tear falling down his cheeks. "Sister…"

And then she launched herself at him, attaching herself tightly around his neck. His arms surrounded her just as quick, and for a few moments, they just stayed that way, holding each other tightly. But then they separated, and Bri looked him in the eyes, her beautiful green eyes full with unshed tears.

"Brother…" she breathed, then seemed to have to gather herself together, a grave expression on her face. "Do you remember what is happening?"

Searching his so suddenly extended memories, he found what she asked for, immediately realizing the seriousness in the situation. He nodded.

"Good," she said, squeezing his hand gently. "We have launched an attack to stop it. Usagi and the Inners are in Beryl's palace at this very moment, making their way to that bitch to take care of her once and for all. They will need your help."

He nodded without hesitation. 

"Understood," he softly said. "Will you open a portal for me?" 

Bri nodded.

"Yes," she said. "We don't have much time."

They rose together and walked over to an unoccupied area of the room. Once again, they hugged, not saying a word. Then she murmured a few words, and a shimmering gateway opened before him. And with a last time at his sister's pale face, he walked through. 

It was dark. Cursing slightly, Mamoru fought to remember how to transform into his form as an Earth Guardian. It took a few second, but then he felt the telltale tingle of magic. Swiftly conjuring a glowing orb, he started to walk swiftly into one direction. He could hear the sound of battle coming from that direction, and as he seemed to remember that Beryl's throne hall lay in that direction, it was likely that Usagi and the others had taken that way.

Soon, the tall warrior found himself standing in an up-lit corridor, staring at a larger skirmish. The senshi was fighting a group of five fire youma, and Rei was cursing her attack fiercely. It seemed like the old saying 'fight fire with fire' wasn't quite right to apply here. Usagi's, Makoto and Minako's powers didn't seem to work too well either, and so it was Ami who did the real work. But even though she handled the odds well, it went too slow.

Gathering his power, Mamoru conjured a rose, throwing it with precision at one of the youma. Hitting it in the back, the creature screamed as the energy of the rose made it explode in a rather artistic show of colorful blasts. 

Immediately, five pairs of eyes were trained on him, and he could see relief shining back at him. Usagi put it into words though.

"Mamoru!" she breathed with what he concluded to be relief and a small amount of satisfaction. With a rather roughish wink, he helped Ami fight off the rest of the youma, only to be attacked by four enthusiastic senshi. 

When the hugging thing finally was over, he found himself facing Usagi, who was looking at him with seriousness in her eyes, as well as affection. Reaching down to touch her cheek, he gave her a small smile.

"We have much to talk about, haven't we," he murmured softly, never releasing her blue eyes.

She touched his nose teasingly before smiling slightly.

"We sure do," she quietly agreed. "But we will have to wait until after the battle. Try to stay alive until then, protector-mine."

He chuckled slightly at her ancient pet name for him.

"I will, if you do the same," he replied. "Lady Knight."

She smiled. And as one, they turned to the others, determined to finish the battle.

"The throne hall are this way," Mamoru simply said. "Just follow me."

And they did.

TBC 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
Haruka watched silently as her best friend said good-bye to her brother. It was truly a sad sight really. They had just been reunited for the first time in over millennia, and yet they had to part immediately due to a war going on. A war they had already died in once. And it was not that farfetched that they would again.  
  
She sighed and threw a glance at her lord and the soul mate of Buffy. He had an absent look on his face even as his eyes shone with worry about the people he loved. And it wasn't too surprising. It had to be hard to keep contact mentally with up to four teams simultaneously. She could not even begin to understand how that wore on his mind.  
  
The abrupt increase and decrease in lightning alerted the blonde senshi to the portal Buffy had opened and closed. Their part here was done now. It was time for them to depart to Metalia's palace as well now. Finally, it was time to fight.  
  
Swiftly walking over to the petite blonde in the black fuku, she touch Buffy's arm gently.  
  
"Buff?" she softly said. "It's time."  
  
The Slayer took a deep breath and turned to her friend, her green eyes determined and focused.  
  
"Yes," she quietly said. "This must finally come to an end."  
  
And so, they gathered together in the middle of the room, grasping each other's hands and summoning the powers of their planet crystals. Just a minute later, they flashed out of existence.  
  
  
  
Kunzite was almost panicking. There were minor skirmishes going on all around the castle, and multiple groups of guards had been killed by the senshi already. Not to mentions that the youma that made up his troupes were quickly starting to rebel and desert. These were not times when he relished being the right hand of the general. Especially when said general had disappeared and then reappeared only to be fighting with the other side.  
  
"Kunzite!" It was Jadeite, coming running from one of the side corridors, a breathless look on his face. "The Outer senshi has arrived with the Slayer at the main entrance. Nephrite and Zoicite are already there with all the youma they could find, but they will not be able to hold position for a very long time."  
  
The white-haired ex-general groaned. This was not good. But then again, what had gone good since their prince had called them back into service. The answer was nothing. He was seriously starting to doubt the saneness of himself when he had pledged himself to Metalia at his prince's wish. It was obvious to him that he wasn't on the winning side right now. He certainly wasn't on the good side. If it weren't for the damned soul bond the red-haired witch had on him, he would have followed his minions' examples and deserted as well.  
  
"I'm coming," he tiredly said to his friend. "Gather all youma you can find in this miss and go to them. I'll follow as soon as I have reported to Beryl."  
  
Something he certainly wasn't looking forwards to. The hell queen had been in an utterly sour mood lately as the fight to gain control of all the rainbow crystals had proven itself to be much harder than they had expected it to be. The last time he had been there with Endymion, his prince had been able to calm her down with sweet words, but Kunzite didn't have the same talent with words as the court borne Endymion had. Not to mention that he hated licking people's boots. Oh what you did to stay alive! Even if he was seriously starting to doubt that living was the better alternative.  
  
Porting away to the throne hall belonging to the hell goddess' pawn, Kunzite appeared with a deep bow, desperately trying not to look into her eyes. He knew that she wouldn't take the disgust and hatred towards her that she would see in his eyes lightly. And as long as there was hope, he preferred to stay alive, thank you very much.  
  
"What news have you, young Kunzite?" the queen indulgingly asked. Good, she seemed to be in a good mood at the moment. Not that he was as stupid to believe that it would last with the news he had to give her.  
  
"My queen," he started, "as you asked of me a few hours ago, I went to summon Endymion before you. Unfortunately enough, I have since then come to understand that Endymion has abandoned your side and went to fight with the senshi. He has most likely been healed by one of them, and has now broken to bind you had over him.  
  
"As for more, the Inner senshi are slowly but surely closing in on your throne hall and."  
  
He didn't get any further as a furious onslaught of the redheaded woman's power slammed into him, throwing him clear across the room, sliding across the floor. Trying not to scream in pain, Kunzite grimly decided that it probably was quite safe to say that she was not happy over the news. The continuous onslaughts of pain told him that he was quite right.  
  
Then the pain disappeared as Beryl's attention was drawn elsewhere. Kunzite didn't stop to see what, but quietly and swiftly ported away, taking the direct way to the main entrance. Landing on the middle of a hallway, he fell into a crumbled mass before princess Briseis feet, trying to look into her eyes.  
  
"Help me," he hoarsely whispered. "I don't want to do this anymore. I refuse to fight for her anymore. This is the end."  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
As he opened his eyes, he was quickly alerted to the fact that healing energy was pulsing through him, strengthening him and healing him in ways that he never thought possible. It felt like he was built from the scratch into a new, whole and strong person. And it all originated from two small hands and a pair of luminous purple eyes.  
  
"Sleep," a voice said. "You're safe now, and so are your fellow generals. You chose the right side at the end, and that's all that matters. You are forgiven."  
  
  
  
Buffy sadly looked at the place where the portal had stood that she used to move the redeemed generals into the healing hands of Hotaru.  
  
"It's so sad," she murmured.  
  
"Yes," the soft voice of Michiru said next to her. "But we don't have the time to dwell on it now. You are needed in the throne hall, Buffy. Lave this to Setsuna and me and go with Haruka. There's not much time left now."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Usagi stopped as she caught side of the huge doors leading into Beryl's throne room. This was it then. When they had entered this room, there was no return. She would have to fight Beryl and therefore Metalia. Most likely to the death of one of them. It scared her beyond words.  
  
She was a warrior. The slayer of countless of demons and vampires. Yet she hesitated in doing what she was trained to do here. It was so different so hopeless. After all, hadn't they tried before and failed? It had only been through the powers of her mother and Lord Angelus that they even survived. And then they had the Ginzuishou. Now they had neither the Ginzuishou nor the help of Angelus.  
  
Collecting herself, Usagi prepared herself to enter the hall. She would succeed. After all, hadn't Angelus said that he believed in her, that she could win? Usagi couldn't let him down now. Nor could she make Buffy's fight for nothing.  
  
Gritting her teeth, the blonde gave her friends a hard look. Minako smiled encouragingly at her, and Mamoru gave her that fierce yet compassionate look that he had given her so many times in their past life. It awakened feelings inside her that she never would have expected existed. Maybe they had a chance in this life after all.  
  
"Are you ready?" Minako gently said, placing one of her deceptively smooth hands on Usagi's shoulder. The princess nodded. It was time.  
  
So they formed up. Mamoru and Minako flanking Usagi. Behind them came Makoto and Rei, keeping the constantly scanning Ami with them. They all knew that Ami was one of their greatest helpers on the way to victory. As they were about to enter the hall, the blue haired senshi looked up.  
  
"Buffy and the Outers are approaching quickly," she reported. "We need to hurry up, or it will not be safe for the Key to enter."  
  
Usagi nodded once, and then Minako kicked the doors open. A stream of monsters immediately came against them, but a few well-placed kicks and hits together with finishing attacks from the senshi behind quickly finished them off. A quick scan from Ami proved that the hall was empty of demons now if you didn't count Beryl, and the senshi immediately fanned out, taking up posture by the three doors into the hall. Ami by the backdoor, Rei by the main door and Makoto by the trapdoor in the floor. Endymion and Minako were acting as backup as they kept an eye out for eventual teleport spells. And so, Usagi fastened her blue eyes at the red- haired woman that had caused her so much misery and pain.  
  
"So we finally meet again, Beryl," she casually said, skilfully keeping the tremble out of her voice. There was no time for being nervous now. Why couldn't she reach the unworried state she had been in just an hour before again?  
  
The mighty woman glared at her opponent.  
  
"Pitiful human," she snarled. "How can you even hope to defeat me?"  
  
Usagi shuddered this time, in fright in helplessness. She didn't know what to do. Angelus had promised to help her if she came this far, but his spell hadn't ended yet. What if he couldn't come to her help? She didn't know how to call the Ginzuishou; she didn't know how to use it. How could she win without it. Tears were already burning in her eyes.  
  
"Submit to me," Beryl purred, her purple eyes already gleaming victoriously at her. "It's useless anyway. I have more power than you will ever have."  
  
The petite woman wavered. It would be so easy to give in. To not worry anymore, to not.  
  
Before she had a chance to finish that thought, an unearthly voice echoed through the air, seemingly coming from nowhere.  
  
"Not right now you haven't" the well-known voice of Buffy flippantly said. "I see you're still up to your old mind-seducing tricks again. You know, when I got my beloved brother back from your clutches, I swore that I wouldn't loose anyone I hold close to you in that way again."  
  
A shimmer in the middle of the room was the only warning Beryl got before Buffy appeared with the Outer senshi, Haruka by her side with Michiru and Setsuna flanking them protectively. They were all blazing with power, and Buffy's face was terrible in its furious beauty.  
  
"Let loose," the slight Slayer commanded, her voice cold and steady as she stretched her hand out, commanding the power within her. And suddenly, Usagi could think again. Two seconds later, an explosion of energy flew through the hall, knocking everyone of their feet. Their time limit had finally ended.  
  
A cry tore through the room as Buffy caught the backlash of the explosion. Her back arched in terrible pain, and it was only Haruka's supporting arms that held her up. Lights were swirling around her, before her, behind her. She was in the middle of a lightning storm with only her fellow Outer senshi. Colours of black and red were fighting against each other, the red in the centre, wanting out, the black sitting in the edges, refusing to do so. Buffy's fight for the world had begun.  
  
A sudden chock of energy alerted Usagi to her own mission in this battle. It was time for her to do her part, and she had to do it fast, before Buffy was overwhelmed. Looking at Beryl, she saw that she was fully restored in the manner of powerfulness and that she was preparing a major spell. It was in that moment that Usagi realized that this was it.  
  
"Demon Gloria Helvetica!" Beryl shouted - or was she Metalia now? - flinging out her rod to direct the sudden mass of white, painful energy that had appeared at her demand. Not even thinking, Usagi did the same, shouting her new attack.  
  
"Imperial Sceptre Call, Imperial Healing Light!" In a flash of light, the silver sceptre immediately appeared, beginning to glow fiercely as soon as it had materialized completely, sending out a mass of power of its own, this one a shimmering blue white.  
  
The two powers met right on, and Usagi felt herself having to take a step backwards to compensate for the collision. Starting to sweat, she grounded her booted feet in the floor and gritted her teeth, holding on for dear life while pushing on. She.could.not.allow.Metalia.to.win!  
  
The grip the magic she was performing had on her was almost painful, so strong was it. Yet, it didn't seem to be enough. Usagi desperately tried to think of a possible way to call the Ginzuishou. Angelus hadn't sent her even one thought; she didn't know what to do. She couldn't hold on very much longer. There had to be something she could do!  
  
The senshi threw a quick look at the group of outer senshi, intending to see how her friend was holding up. What she saw surprised her. Buffy was kneeling on the floor, her head resting almost listlessly on the shoulder of Setsuna. Her body was glowing and convulsing with the power she was channelling to keep the rift between the two dimensions closed, and her green eyes was glowing with a shine so bright it hurt to look at.  
  
The three outer senshi was sitting around her, and even though they knew there wasn't much they could do, they did what they could. The dark-haired Setsuna was supporting Buffy's shivering body with her own, arms holding the smaller woman tightly. Haruka was kneeling opposite of Buffy, her hands holding Buffy's, obviously channelling her own energy into Buffy to help her cope. Michiru was doing the same, sitting cross-legged on the floor while having a tight grip on Buffy's upper arms.  
  
"We need more energy," Haruka said tensely, her arms trembling with the effort of keeping the energy flowing. "She won't make it much longer."  
  
Michiru seemed to be blinking tears away as she looked at the Key, never letting her friend go with her eyes.  
  
"But how?" she wondered. "We're already giving all we have to spare."  
  
Setsuna raised her head slightly for a second before letting it sink again of exhaustion.  
  
"Maybe if we combined our powers and converted them into energy?" she suggested. "That will be enough for a while at least. Perhaps it will be enough to let Usagi win."  
  
The two others nodded. No one bothered to speak anymore, but Usagi could see that they were powering up even more energy inside.  
  
"Tsunami Ascending!"  
  
"Dark Wind!"  
  
"Realm Seizure!"  
  
A flash of energy passed through their entangled limbs, and they all collapsed on the floor in a heap. Haruka mustered enough energy to lift her head and look at Buffy.  
  
"It worked," she mumbled as her head slipped back again. "We'll have at least five minutes before she'll meet more support. The sad thing though, is that we won't be able to give it."  
  
Usagi' s insides froze at that sentence even as her heart melted at the show of utterly devotion to one's friends. Suddenly, she knew what to do.  
  
"Angelus!" she called out, aloud as well as mentally. "We need your help!"  
  
So, Suddenly, he was in her mind again with his familiar presence.  
  
"Usagi," his voice was urgent. "We don't have much time left. Reach within you, Usagi. The Ginzuishou is within you. All you have to do is let it out. Allow it to come out."  
  
She did.  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

_Author's Note: Words between //...// are thought speech from Angelus._

**Chapter Twenty-two**

She was searching, reaching for the light within. It was there, she could feel it, and it wanted to come out. It wanted a form, it wanted to conquer the evil threatening it's holder. Getting closer, she could see the light starting to surround her, the change in her appearance that had started. Soon, she would be at the point where her mother had died, standing in regal garb in front of the Dark Queen with only the Crystal to defy the villain's will. That couldn't happen now. She needed to be stronger, wiser. The world depended on her. Buffy depended on her. She could let neither down. 

//"Now, reach out towards the light. Help it form with your will. The Crystal will need your guidance. Don't let go."// 

Reaching out, wrapping the light around her slender fingers, she felt the light starting to bring her out of herself. Opening her eyes, Usagi could see the light entwine itself, forming itself into the beautiful piece of crystal which was the only hope of the world. 

//"It will hurt. The raw energy from the crystal isn't something your body can easily take. Be strong."// 

Crying out at the sudden pain burning into her being, Usagi cried out. It was to strong! Even as the light started to stream towards Metalia, she could feel her body giving up. It couldn't channel all the power, it couldn't keep together in the close proximity of the pure power making up the crystal. 

"No!" she shouted, gripping the crystal harder even as it burned her flesh. "I have to do this." 

"Foolish girl!" Metalia snarled, even as she kept a shaking shield up against the energy fighting to take her over. "You can't channel such energy! Soon you will cease to exist, following your mother's example. I will win, I will have the world!" 

//"Don't listen, hold on. She's wavering."// 

Usagi could hear it, the wavering in the redhaired demon queen's voice. just a little more... She knew she was near, so very near, but she couldn't do it! It was too hard, to much... Her hands shaking, she fought to keep up the attack. She couldn't give up now! Keeping her eyes from the sight of her flesh bleeding and sizzling, Usagi fought to add energy, to draw even more power into the attack. 

//"Now gather all you have. We will help you. Let our spirits join you."// 

Then she felt it. A calm aura enveloping her, diffusing some of the backlash hurting her. Smiling thankfully at the familiar feeling of Minako's mind, she focused on using the provided help to bring more power behind the attack. Then another power joined her, and another, and another. Her senshi was helping her, joining her in her fight. And so was Mamoru. 

"Thank you, minna," she whispered under her breath. Then she threw all caution to the side and reached for all will she had. Metalia was going down. Ignoring the blazing pain, she threw all she had at the enemy, willing herself to give all to the crystal to finally end it all. 

//"Now!"// 

She felt it as the energy finally reached its goal. A huge explosion rocked the palace as the crystal crushed Metalia's shields and everyone standing was thrown to the ground, the energy pressing them into the ground. Screaming in intensive pain worse than anything she had ever felt, Usagi lost concious. 

* * *

When the unconscious senshi had existence into existence after the final battle, courtesy of Angelus' extensive power, now possible to use, the two remaining warriors had began to work in a flurry of movements. Concentrating on the most severely injured, Buffy and Usagi, they had begin the process of healing. As the generals awakened, they helped as well, taking over the duties of watching the exhausted Inner and Outer senshi. Soon, the warriors who had just saved the world rested in a peaceful slumber. 

* * *

_Two years later_

Angelus and Hotaru was sitting on a bench in the park, watching the people move around them. The two so very different beings had bonded deeply during the time they had spent together, and it was generally accepted that Hotaru had adopted her Tenshi as some sort of big brother/mentor. 

The former sickly child had grown into a beautiful young woman, no different than other children of her age, and had become a valuable part of their team as she matured into her healing powers. With the help of Angelus, she had even developed attacks and spells that used a sliver of her power to harness in battles. Sailor Saturn had without doubt risen above her prophesized self. 

Buffy, or Bri as she now called herself, had a difficult time the time immediately following the battle. It was as if the past had finally caught up to her, that her death and loss of her blood family had finally taken its toll. Yet, with the help of her lover, whom with she was again building a relationship with, and her brother, she had managed to come to her feet again. At this time, she preferred to live separately from both, holding the top apartment in a three apartment house Angelus' had purchased together with Haruka. 

In the beginning, the relationship between Mamoru and his sister had been frail to say the least. The years apart, the years of uncertainty of betrayals had left deep tracks, and only now they had the time to start heal their relationship and become family again. Now, they were becoming closer than ever, and Mamoru shared the apartment house with Angelus, Hotaru, Buffy and Haruka. 

Usagi, wanting to remain close to her dear friends, lived not even a five minute walk from Angelus' apartments. Sharing an apartment with Minako, she and the man she had loved so deeply for so long ago was getting to know each other again. Neither of them knew if they would ever regain the earth shattering love they had in the Silver Millennia, but for now they were quite satisfied with knowing that they liked spending time together. Minako though, currently involved in a serious relationship with Kunzite, was quite positive that they would. 

Neither of the other senshi had chosen to live very far away from their friends. Ami and Makoto both lived within a short distance of the other's homes, and Rei still lived at the shrine, seriously considering devoting her life to its preservation. Setsuna was never more than a phone call away, despite her duties across the world - she and Angelus seemed to have developed some sort of friendly relationship in keeping the younger senshi in check. Often one could find the two of them talking in hushed voices about events that had yet come to happen, and it was easy to see how much easier it was for the time guardian to have someone to share the burden with. 

Michiru was still the famous violinist, and even if she never could stay long in Japan, she always returned when needed. Her mansion in the more fashionable parts of town had many a times been a base for battle, and she and Angelus' often joined their resources to produce what the group of them needed. In recent times, she had begun to spend more time in Japan though, wanting to keep close to the people she loved. 

Life was good for their little group. Or maybe not so little anymore. There were fights, apocalypses and saving the world business every now and then of course, but with joined forces and the love they shared, they had so far managed to get through it under the guidance of Angelus. They had all found their place in life, people to love and the answers to their pasts. And they would fight to keep it that way. 

the End 

_That was that. Finally it has ended, after two years time and numerous rewrites. Thank you for staying with me. ^_^ There will probably be revising of this story every now and then, but this story is finally and officially over. It has been a grand time!_


End file.
